The Midnight
by yunshine
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! Berawal dari sebuah permainan mistis yang Sungmin mainkan bersama kedua temannya namun tanpa sadar Sungmin malah terikat perjanjian darah dengan Kyuhyun/YAOI/Kyumin/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**The Midnight**

**Genre: **Supernatural, Horror, Fantasi

**Rating: **T

**Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other

**Pairing: **Kyumin

**Disclaimer: **Super Junior © SMent

All cast © God

The Midnight © yunshine

**Warning: **Boys Love, YAOI, OOC, Gajeness, Tidak mengutamakan EYD, Typo, Kyumin's centric

**Summary:** Berawal dari sebuah permainan mistis yang Sungmin mainkan bersama kedua temannya, tanpa sadar Sungmin terikat perjanjian darah dengan Kyuhyun.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

**Chapter 01 : Playing with The Midnight Man**

Malam itu langit terlihat gelap dan kelam tanpa perhiasan manik-manik kecil yang biasanya bertebaran mengisi keluasan jagat. Bahkan bulan 'pun seakan sependapat dengan bintang untuk tidak menampakan diri malam ini, benda langit yang biasanya mengisi keindahan langit malam itu tampak malu-malu bersembunyi di balik tebalnya selimut awan hitam. Seolah benda bulat bersinar itu punya jadwal tersendiri untuk menemani kegelapan malam.

Seperti malam yang sudah-sudah, malam ini 'pun terasa begitu sepi dan mencekam. Suasana yang tak jauh berbeda juga ditemui dalam sebuah ruangan kamar yang terlihat cukup luas untuk di tempati lebih dari satu orang. Hanya bisikan-bisikan kecil yang bersahutan mengisi keheningan kamar itu. Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar menggema seolah memantul di sekitar dinding-dinding kamar yang tinggi dan kokoh.

"Aku tidak yakin melaksanakan permainan konyol ini di rumah Sungmin adalah ide yang bagus. _God_! Kita harus mengelilingi istana ini selama tiga jam? Pikirkan itu!" sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan dengan nada kesal yang mampu di tangkap oleh dua pasang telinga lainnya yang ada disitu. Sosok itu berbisik dengan nada yang jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tengah kesal dan tak menyetujui suatu hal. Saking kesalnya, ia bahkan beranjak bangkit dari hadapan kedua sosok _namja_ yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kibummie!" sosok berwajah tirus ikut bangkit dan menahan lengan Kibum; _namja_ yang berbisik dengan nada kesal tadi. "Kau tak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja. Kita sudah setengah jalan," _namja_ berwajah tirus itu mengeluarkan kalimat yang mungkin bisa menahan Kibum.

Kibum menggeleng pelan, "Kita belum melakukan apapun, Ryeowook-_sshi_. Oh _God_! Kerasukan apa aku ini! Aku bahkan tidak begitu mengenal kalian tapi dengan bodohnya mau mengikuti permainan konyol ini," Kibum memasang raut wajah kolaborasi menyesal dan kaget yang di dramatisir.

Sosok yang sedari tadi duduk tenang menonton percakapan Kibum dan Ryeowook kini ikut berdiri dan melemparkan tatapan tajam tepat ke iris bening Kibum. Sedang yang di tatap bersikap acuh dan menata raut wajahnya sedatar mungkin.

"Seingatku kau ingin balas dendam dengan Siwon sehingga mau mengikuti permainan konyol yang di tawarkan oleh dua orang _namja_ berstatus satu sekolah denganmu —yang katamu tak begitu kau kenal, bukan begitu, Kibummie?"

Kibum mendengus pelan, ia paling benci kalau nama _namja_ yang menjadi cinta pertamanya kembali di sebut. Mau tak mau kalimat Sungmin membangunkan singa yang tertidur jauh di sisi terdalam seorang Kim Kibum. Singa liar penuh kebencian yang selalu meronta dalam dirinya untuk segera membalaskan napsu terpendamnya. Balas dendam.

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana Si—"

"_Stop it_!" Kibum berteriak kalut ketika Ryeowook akan berbicara yang ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan _namja_ berdagu sedikit runcing itu. "Jangan mencoba untuk mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi, Sungmin-_sshi_, Ryeowook-_sshi_. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau melanjutkan permainan konyol ini, aku hanya—err maksudku aku ragu dengan 'istana' milik Tuan Muda Lee ini, ini—"

"Mengingatkanmu dengan 'istana' Tuan Muda Choi?"

"Itu tidak lucu, Ryeowook!"

"Ya! Jangan mulai pertengkaran lagi! Aku paham maksudmu Kibum, kau berpikiran kalau rumahku terlalu luas untuk di kelilingi sepenuhnya selama tiga jam, begitukah?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha bersikap santai namun hanya disambut anggukan kecil dari Kibum.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu,"

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengusik pemikiran seorang Kim Kibum sekarang. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa bosan, lelah, takut atau apapun itu nantinya. Ia hanya sedang ingin sendiri sekarang, merenung dan memikirkan apakah langkah yang ia ambil nantinya adalah langkah yang tepat. Dan tentu saja itu semua ingin dilakukannya tanpa dua _namja_ cerewet –menurutnya- yang notabene merupakan mantan-mantan kekasih _namja_ yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Aku rasa kita harus berbagi _territorial_, begitu saja 'kan? Aku di lantai atas itu artinya mencakup kamar-kamar di lantai ini juga. Kau, Kibum, di lantai bawah dan Ryeowook di sekitar halaman luar rumah. Setelah menghabiskan waktu penuh selama tiga jam tiga puluh tiga menit kita berkumpul lagi di ruang tamu, bagaimana?"

"Aku menolak," Ryeowook menginterupsi, kini giliran _namja_ tirus bertubuh paling kerempeng itu yang mulai bertingkah. Mau tak mau Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Membagi _territorial_? Ya! Kalian pikir kita sedang bermain dengan bocah ingusan yang masih di gendong? Kita bermain dengan setan! Arwah! Roh! Atau apapun itu! Membagi _territorial_ dengan artian berjalan sendiri dalam keadaan gelap dan hanya ditemani cahaya lilin di rumah yang sangat luas ini sama sekali bukan solusi, Sungmin. Bersama lebih baik, percayalah!"

Sungmin mengernyit dan berusaha mencerna kalimat yang Ryeowook lontarkan dengan nada panik itu sedangkan Kibum otak jeniusnya dengan cepat menyimpulkan penuturan Ryeowook.

"Kau takut," gumam Kibum dengan raut wajah yang belum juga berubah, datar. Kedua pasang telinga dalam ruangan tersebut mampu mendengar gumaman Kibum meski dalam volume yang nyaris berbisik.

"Kau bilang apa?" Ryeowook tersinggung.

"Kau takut. Kesimpulan dari kalimatmu tadi, _pabbo_. Kau takut! Iya 'kan?" Kibum mencibir, entah kenapa ia senang sekali membuat salah satu dari dua orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini menjadi kesal. Mungkin ini semacam efek balas dendam dan cemburu yang masih tersisa karena mereka pernah 'mencicipi' cinta dari pacar pertamanya.

"Jangan memancing keributan di rumahku, Kibummie. Kau mulai menyebalkan," sebelum kembali terjadi adu mulut, Sungmin memperingatkan _namja_ yang memiliki raut wajah paling datar itu. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Sungmin mulai kesal dengan sikap dan kata-kata tajam yang meluncur dari mulut Kibum namun ia berusaha untuk bertahan demi kelangsungan permainan mereka.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan mau berurusan denganmu lagi," mengacuhkan peringatan Sungmin, jari telunjuk Ryeowook teracung tepat ke depan wajah Kibum.

Kibum mencibir kesal, "Aku juga merencanakan itu jauh sebelum kau memperingatkanku,"

"Oya? Kalau begitu aku—"

"CUKUP! Sekarang ini sudah hampir memasuki tengah malam. Kita tak punya waktu untuk berdebat atau beradu kata-kata konyol. Wookie-_ya_, cepat bacakan kembali buku petunjuknya,"

.

-o0o-

.

Dan disinilah ketiga _namja_ dengan raut wajah manis yang diatas rata-rata itu sekarang. Di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Lee. Mereka duduk manis di salah satu sofa panjang yang mewah dimana di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah meja kaca bening yang mengkilat dengan benda-benda aneh di atasnya. Benda-benda yang menjadi properti pelaksanaan ritual permainan mistis mereka. Permainan Tengah Malam —_The_ _Midnight_ _Game_—.

Mulai dari lilin, pematik api, pulpen, kertas, penghitung waktu, garam bahkan jarum. Semua benda-benda yang di beli sepaket dengan buku petunjuk _The Midnight Game_-nya itu kini tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja kaca tersebut.

"Langkah pertama. Pastikan kalau seluruh ruangan yang merupakan bagian dari rumah tempat diadakannya permainan dalam keadaan gelap. Jangan biarkan setitik cahaya 'pun menerangi rumah Anda -selain lilin- di ruangan manapun!" suara Ryeowook menggema di ruangan luas tersebut.

Sungmin dan Kibum yang duduk berdampingan dengan Ryeowook terlihat mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya Sungmin memanggil satu-satunya pelayan yang menetap di rumahnya untuk memadamkan segala penerangan dalam rumah tersebut tak terkecuali penerangan lampu taman.

"Kau yakin ini tak apa-apa? Rumahmu 'kan besar sekali, kalau ada maling yang mengambil kesempatan bagaimana?" pertanyaan logis yang dilontarkan Kibum mendapat sahutan setuju berupa anggukan kecil Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangkat sedikit bahunya sebagai gesture bahwa ia tak peduli.

"Tenang saja," senyum yang sukar di artikan tercetak sempurna di wajah Sungmin, membuat si penanya mengernyit heran.

"Wookie, kau tunggu apa? Kajja lanjutkan lagi," suara Sungmin terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan menggelapnya ruangan yang dalam artian pelayan Sungmin sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sempurna.

Berhubung dalam permainan tidak di izinkan menggunakan penerangan lain seperti senter atau semacamnya, Kibum dengan tanggap meraih —meraba— lilin besar yang ada di meja dengan pematik api lantas menghidupkannya.

"Lanjutkan!" pandangan dengan berbagai ekspresi yang Ryeowook dan Sungmin lemparkan ke Kibum langsung teralih begitu mendapat perintah singkat dengan nada setengah berbisik dari _namja_ itu.

Di bantu penerangan lilin yang ada pada Kibum, Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan membaca hal yang menurutnya penting dalam buku petunjuk yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut.

"Langkah kedua. Tulis nama semua pemain beserta masing-masing keinginan yang akan di ajukan ke _Midnight_ _Man_ di selembar kertas yang sudah di sediakan. Usahakan membuat permintaan yang dapat di jangkau oleh _Midnight_ _Man_ dan tidak membuatnya merasa tersinggung ataupun marah,"

Jemari tangan Sungmin meraih selembar kertas tipis beserta pulpen yang tergeletak di meja. Untuk saat ini mereka mencoba serius dan berkonsentrasi dengan tidak terlalu banyak bicara yang mungkin akan menciptakan pertengkaran dan berakhir dengan gagalnya ritual dalam permainan tersebut.

"Berapa permintaan yang boleh di ajukan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menoleh pada Ryeowook sesaat sebelum pulpen di tangannya menyentuh kertas tipis di atas meja kaca. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengecek kembali isi buku petunjuk yang ada di pangkuannya. Kibum 'pun ikut meneliti, tak lama kemudian kerutan tercipta di dahi namja manis tersebut.

"Tak ada. Di sini di katakan hanya menulis permintaan dan tak ada keterangan detailnya," penjelasan Kibum disahut anggukan setuju Ryeowook. Sungmin berdecak kesal.

"Sial. Percuma _Appa_ membeli mahal!" rutuknya kesal.

"Berikan padaku. Biar aku yang duluan menulisnya," usul Kibum yang di sambut baik oleh Sungmin sehingga kedua _namja_ manis itu bertukar properti yang ada di tangan mereka. Kini Sungmin memegang lilin panjang dengan diameter yang lumayan lebar, sedangkan Kibum memegang pulpen beserta kertas tipis dengan Ryeowook yang memangku buku petunjuk yang lumayan tebal di tengah-tengah mereka.

/Kim Kibum

Permintaan : -aku ingin namja bernama Choi Siwon bertekuk lutut padaku

-aku ingin bebas dari Umma

-aku ingin hidup tenang tanpa ada masalah satupun/

"Wow..wow…itu frontal sekali, Kim Kibum. Kau benar-benar sudah tergila-gila dengan _namja_ kekar itu ya?" goda Ryeowook mengintip tulisan Kibum.

"Diamlah! Selanjutnya kau!" entah kenapa Kibum jadi malu sendiri membaca tulisannya di atas kertas tipis tersebut sehingga menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Bersyukurlah dengan syarat permainan ini yang mengajukan kegelapan yang ternyata cukup membantu Kibum menyembunyikan rona merahnya, kalau tidak mungkin ia akan menjadi bulan-bulan Ryeowook dan Sungmin lagi. Dia benci itu.

Tanpa basa-basi Ryeowook menyambar kertas dan pulpen dari Kibum. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya mencoret-coret selembar kertas itu juga.

/Kim Ryeowook

Permintaan : -aku ingin Kim Jongwoon dan teman-temannya berhenti meledek dan membully-ku

-aku ingin memiliki harta yang melimpah

-aku ingin menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang

-aku ingin memiliki badan yang sedikit berisi/

"Konyol sekali. Kau takut terkena anoreksia?" ledek Kibum yang di sahut tawa ringan dari Sungmin. _Namja_ tirus itu hanya mendengus kesal tanpa ada niat untuk mengganti permintaan terakhirnya.

"Kalau kau ingin gemuk sering-sering saja datang ke rumahku, Wookie-_ya_. Jangan sampai mengikuti permainan mistis ini segala," ledekan Kibum menuai sahutan dari Sungmin yang tampaknya belum bisa menghentikan tawa kecilnya.

"Aishhh…kau ini memihak Kibum sekarang?" sungut Ryeowook seraya meletakan kedua benda yang tadi di pegangnya ke pangkuan Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari kekesalan sahabatnya mulai meredakan tawanya dan menepuk pelan lengan _namja_ tirus yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya bercanda," hibur Sungmin yang tanpa menunggu respon Ryeowook langsung melaksanakan keinginan menggebunya.

/Lee Sungmin

Permintaan : -aku ingin kedua orang tuaku tidak terlalu sibuk untuk berada di rumah

-aku ingin mendapatkan banyak kejutan dalam setiap hari-hariku yang membosankan ini

-aku ingin Kim Ryeowook mendapatkan tubuh berisinya/

"Lihat! Lihat! Aku bahkan memasukkan keinginanmu ke dalam daftarku, bukankah ini membuktikan kalau aku memang sahabatmu?" Sungmin dengan bangganya mengacungkan selembar kertas yang sudah penuh oleh coretan pulpennya dan kedua temannya itu ke depan wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyambar kertas tersebut dan membacanya kembali bersama Kibum. Senyum dan cengiran lebar silih berganti di wajah manis _namja_ tirus tersebut.

"_Gomawo_, Minnie," ujar Ryeowook dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku,"

Dalam waktu yang menunjukkan hampir tengah malam berlangsunglah acara telletubies abal yang diperankan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mau tak mau Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya melihat adegan klise yang berlebihan itu.

"Jangan berlebihan! Ayo lanjutkan!" Kibum melerai adegan berpelukan itu begitu menyadari waktu yang hampir mencapai puncak permainan dari penghitung waktu yang ada di meja kaca.

"Aishh..kau ini! Dasar tak punya teman!" gerutu Sungmin dan Ryeowook hampir bersamaan. Kibum memasang raut wajah tak peduli. Ia tak peduli pada apapun saat ini kecuali kelangsungan permainan dan terkabulnya permintaannya.

Ryeowook kembali menekuni buku di pangkuaannya dengan cahaya dari lilin besar yang sudah Sungmin letakkan di atas meja kaca sebelum mengisi kertas tipis tadi.

"Langkah ketiga. Lukai jari masing-masing pemain dengan jarum yang sudah di sediakan sehingga menghasilkan luka dengan darah segar. Masing-masing tetesan darah dari pemain wajib di teteskan ke atas kertas —yang berisi nama dan keinginan tadi— hingga merembes ke dalam serat kertas. Ingat! Jangan menggunakan darah orang lain yang tidak terlibat permainan karena hanya akan menyebabkan kegagalan ritual dan tidak terpanggilnya _Midnight_ _Man_,"

Setelah Ryeowook selesai membacakan syarat ketiga, ketiga _namja_ manis itu saling bertukar pandang; berbicara lewat sorot mata hingga akhirnya ketiga _namja_ yang masih duduk di bangku menengah atas itu bertukar anggukan pelan —tanda kalau mereka tidak keberatan untuk memenuhi syarat ketiga tersebut. Setetes darah tak ada artinya dari apa yang akan mereka dapatkan kelak jika permintaan mereka di penuhi Sang _Midnight_ _Man_.

Belum sempat Kibum —orang pertama yang bersedia meneteskan darahnya— melukai jari tangannya, Sungmin keburu mencegah.

"_Waeyo_?" Kibum mengernyit tak sabar. Sungmin tak langsung menjawab namun sepasang mata _foxy_-nya mengarah tepat ke buku yang ada di pangkuan Ryeowook. Jari tangannya menunjuk sebaris kalimat dengan huruf kecil yang berdampingan dengan syarat ketiga.

"Ada catatan kecil disini…panjang juga,"

Ryeowook dan Kibum ikut menoleh dan membaca tulisan kecil yang lumayan panjang namun rapi tersebut, "Ini mantranya!" pekik Ryeowook girang. Kibum ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa di tulis sekecil ini? Apa sengaja di sembunyikan dan di buat luput dari mata kita?" gumam Kibum heran.

"Tapi untuk apa, Kibummie? Agar ritual tidak berlangsung dengan berhasil? Dengan kata lain, buku petunjuk ini sengaja menggagalkan ritual dalam permainan?" Tanya Sungmin ikut berpikir keras dengan dahinya yang mulai berkerut.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja,"

"Aishh…sudah..sudah! Jangan pedulikan itu! Mau dilanjut atau tidak?" entah karena malas berpikir atau tak mau terkesan sok misterius, Ryeowook menyela dengan nada sedikit gusar.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan!" ucap Kibum dan Sungmin berbarengan. Ryeowook tersenyum puas dan kembali menunduk untuk menangkap bacaan yang mereka duga sebagai mantra penting dalam permainan mistis tersebut.

"Baca bersama-sama saja, _ne_?" saran Ryeowook disahut anggukan pelan dari kedua _namja_ yang duduk di kanan dan kirinya.

"**Wahai Penguasa Tengah Malam, panggilkan roh yang nyata dalam bayang belenggu kuasamu. Ajarkan mereka untuk berkerja sama dengan jiwa yang hidup disini. Maut dan waktu menjadi saksi pertemuan dalam perjanjian. Kelak aliran darah dan masa yang akan membuktikan. Ikat kami! Ikat dirimu! Dalam perjanjian hitam dengan darah, LEKAS MULAI BERMAIN!**"

PRANGGG!

Ketiga _namja_ itu terlonjak kaget begitu salah satu pigura foto yang berukuran kecil menggantung di ruang tamu jatuh begitu saja. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak sekelebat bayang hitam lewat dengan sangat cepat bersama hawa dingin yang terasa asing di kulit. Hawa dingin yang entah berasal dari mana.

"_OMO_!" pekikan kaget dengan sirat ketakutan terlepas dari mulut _namja_ berwajah tirus dan _namja_ berbibir plump yang ada di sebelahnya. Mereka terlihat ketakutan dan bergidik hebat begitu cahaya lilin padam sehingga tercipta kegelapan yang gulita.

Bahkan Kibum yang sedari tadi bersikap tenang dengan raut wajah datarnya yang khas juga mulai merasa ketakutan. Padahal ia sudah mencoba berpikir rasional tapi entah kenapa hawa dingin yang tak jelas asalnya itu seolah menumpulkan logikanya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Pa-padahal kita belum menyelesaikan permainannya tapi sudah se-mengerikan ini," suara Ryeowook terdengar bergetar memecah kesunyian yang tadi sempat tercipta karena ketiga _namja_ itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Itu tandanya permainan ini bakal berhasil. Ayo lanjutkan!" meski takut tapi Sungmin tak bisa menutupi kesenangannya dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan ia dapatkan jika permintaannya terwujud. Sungmin terlalu bersemangat.

"Ki-kibummie? Kenapa kau diam saja?" ada rasa peduli dari suara bergetar Ryeowook yang membuat Kibum yang tadinya berniat mengerjai _namja_ tirus itu menjadi tak tega dan luluh.

"Aku masih di sampingmu. Kita lanjutkan!" pematik yang sedari tadi bersama Kibum kini dinyalakan kembali ke arah lilin besar yang ada di atas meja. Sinar dari lilin yang cukup besar itu terlihat temaram mengisi hampir sebagian ruangan luas tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kibum meraih kembali jarum di atas meja dan melukai jari telunjuknya sendiri. Setelah jarinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, darah tersebut lantas di teteskan diatas kertas tipis berisi nama dan permintaan mereka tadi. Benar-benar terlihat seperti perjanjian darah yang tak terlanggar.

"A-apakah ini akan baik-baik sa-saja?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu-ragu ketika mendapat giliran untuk meneteskan darahnya di atas kertas. Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya memperlihatkan kalau ia bosan dengan sikap penakut Ryeowook.

"Tenanglah. Kita bertiga! Kalau ada apa-apa kita selesaikan bersama-sama, _arra_?" kalimat Sungmin berhasil meyakinkan Ryeowook, ia langsung melempar tatapan tajam sebelum Kibum sempat menyela kalimatnya. Namja miskin ekspresi itupun membatalkan protes yang hampir ia lontarkan ke Sungmin.

"Selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Sungmin setelah menutup penyelesaian syarat ketiga dengan tetesan darahnya yang merembesi kertas tipis tersebut.

"Langkah keempat. Letakkan kertas —yang berisi nama, permintaan dan rembesan darah dari masing-masing pemain— diluar pintu rumah dengan lilin yang menyala diatas kertas tersebut. Tutup pintu rumah Anda dan tepat pada pukul 00:00 ketuk pintu rumah dari dalam sebanyak 22 kali tanpa henti. Ketukan harus di selesaikan sebelum pukul 00:01. Setelah ketukan selesai buka kembali pintu rumah Anda. Perhatikan kertas dan lilin yang Anda letakkan di luar pintu, jika lilin padam segera nyalakan kembali tapi jika kertas menghilang itu berarti Anda berhasil menjalankan permainan dengan sempurna dan Anda telah berhasil mengundang sosok _Midnight_ _Man_,"

"Mengetuk pintu rumah sebanyak 22 kali selama satu menit di tengah malam begini? _Hell_ _no_, tetangga-tetanggamu akan merasa terganggu dan menganggapmu gila, Sungmin-_sshi_!" komentar Kibum memperlihatkan kalau ia mulai tidak setuju dengan syarat dalam permainan tersebut. Syarat keempat tepatnya.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku setuju dengan Kibum, Min. Langkah keempat ini terdengar —err konyol sekali," imbuh Ryeowook. Sungmin menatap kedua temannya yang tengah bermandikan cahaya lilin yang menyala di atas meja. Ia berusaha berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi, kita akhiri saja?" Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu, berharap kedua _namja_ itu menolak penuh usulannya. Namun Sungmin harus menelan kekecewaan ketika kedua temannya mengangguk bersamaan. Ryeowook yang menyadari itu menepuk pelan bahu sahabat terbaiknya.

"_Mianhae_, Sungmin-_ah_. Tapi kami tak mau merepotkanmu ataupun membuat tetanggamu kesal, 'kan kau juga yang akan menanggungnya resikonya, kami tidak mau," ujar Ryeowook kembali beralasan.

"Lagipula kita bisa melanjutkannya lain kali saja, di rumah Ryeowook mungkin? Aku yakin tetangga Ryeowook baik hati dan tak akan keberatan ataupun terganggu, bukan begitu, Ryeowook-_sshi_?" ujar Kibum seraya memberi beberapa kode lewat sorot matanya ke Ryeowook yang hampir saja membantah kalimatnya. Ryeowook yang mengerti maksud Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Ah _ne_! setidaknya tunggu sampai kedua orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah," Ryeowook menambahkan.

Sungmin menatap kedua temannya dengan penuh selidik, tapi nyatanya ia tak menemukan pancaran kejahilan ataupun keisengan dari kedua pasang bola mata itu.

"Aishhh…ada apa dengan kalian? Padahal tadi kalian masih bersemangat sekali sepertiku. Ya sudah, _kajja_ kita tidur! Biar pelayanku saja yang memberesi ini semua besok pagi," sahut Sungmin yang hanya bisa mengalah dan terlihat putus asa. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya. Kibum hanya mengangkat sedikit bahunya tak peduli saat Ryeowook menatapnya tak yakin. Detik selanjutnya ketiga _namja_ itu berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Sungmin dengan sebuah lilin yang menerangi jalan mereka.

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang secara tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua temannya ikut berhenti dan menoleh lalu menatapnya heran.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Ryeowook terlihat mulai mengantuk dan menguap lebar. Sungmin memalingkan kembali tatapannya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan gusar.

"_A_-_ani_. Aku hanya merasa kalau ada seseorang yang—"

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Aku mulai mengantuk sekarang. _Kajja_!" Kibum yang memegang lilin di tangan kirinya dengan cepat menarik tangan Sungmin yang bergandengan dengan Ryeowook. Mereka melangkah cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sungmin.

Sekelebat bayangan kembali lewat di sekitar ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Lee yang hampir gelap seutuhnya. Di sinari rembesan cahaya bulan —yang mulai menampakkan diri— dari sela-sela gorden jendela, terlihatlah makhluk yang ternyata bukan sekedar bayangan semu belaka. Makhluk itu mulai menampakkan wujud nyatanya setelah berdiri di dekat sofa ruang tamu tersebut. Makhluk persis bayangan dengan jubah hitam yang begitu kelam terlihat menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menyambar kertas tipis yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"_Now the game begins_,"

.

.

.

TBC/END

Keep or delete?

Annyeong~ yunshine disini..

Yun bawa fict Kyumin nih dan janji bakal update ASAP kalau reviewnya banyak dan sesuai target yun hehe bukannya gila review atau apa tapi harus yun akui kalau review itu merupakan dorongan paling kuat untuk menyemangati yun menyelesaikan fict ini, jadi, di lanjut atau di deletenya fict ini tergantung readers~

So, mind to review?

Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 : ****When the Requests ****is Granted**

Sosok _namja_ bertubuh pendek dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan tampak berdiri canggung di sebuah lorong gelap yang sepi. Sepasang iris beningnya tampak bergerak-gerak liar menelusuri setiap sudut lorong yang ia pijak. Tak lama setelah itu sebuah kerutan tercetak jelas di dahinya; seolah petunjuk samar kalau _namja_ itu sedang bingung sekarang.

"Aku dimana?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Asing. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia tak pernah melihat atau bahkan mendatangi lorong gelap seperti ini. Terlalu menyeramkan baginya.

Kerutan di dahi _namja_ manis itu semakin tercetak jelas saat tiba-tiba bayangan-bayangan hitam bermunculan dari arah depan lorong yang tak ia ketahui ujungnya itu namun sebelumnya ia sempat melihat ada cahaya terang yang memaksa tangannya menutup sepasang iris pekat miliknya, menghalau sinar silau itu menukik masuk tepat ke retina matanya. Setelah sinar itu hilang barulah ia memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitarnya. Sepasang mata _foxy_nya terbelalak horror; kaget dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Katakanlah mata _namja_ manis itu sudah tak berfungsi normal lagi, sepasang irisnya mendapati banyak sekali sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung tengah bergerak seperti bayangan dan bersimpuh di hadapannya. Ia hampir saja tertawa dan menganggap apa yang ada di depannya adalah lelucon _freak_ sebelum matanya sempat menangkap wajah salah satu sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah mereka terlihat 'berbeda'.

"_Welcome_, _My_ _Queen_!" ia kembali terkejut dengan koor yang di ciptakan puluhan sosok berjubah hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak. Ini sudah di luar logikanya sekarang. Tanpa berniat bertanya atau semacamnya, _namja_ manis itu memutar badannya; berniat pergi secepatnya dari lorong gelap yang di penuhi makhluk asing tersebut.

Belum sempat _namja_ imut itu memutar tubuhnya, sepasang lengan panjang berkulit pucat memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Ia tercekat. Tak melakukan tindakan apapun karena sibuk dengan berbagai kemungkinan dan tebakan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Tak ingin menyapa mereka, _chagi_?" _namja_ manis yang berada dalam pelukan sosok itu mendongak lalu mengernyit, ia langsung merutuki tindakannya ketika mendapati sosok yang tak jauh berbeda dari makhluk asing itu tengah memeluknya. Bersyukurlah ia pada suasana lorong yang gelap sehingga membuatnya sukar melihat wajah di balik tudung jubah itu yang –menurutnya- mungkin menyeramkan. Bukan bermaksud berlebihan, salahkan saja hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk dengan aura kelam yang menguar begitu kuat dari sosok berjubah tersebut.

Hanya sepasang iris gelap dengan lingkaran merah di sekitar manik mata yang menjadi identitas sosok yang tengah memeluknya sekarang. Meski gelap ia masih bisa melihat sosok itu menggerakan mulutnya dengan cepat namun dengan suara yang tak bisa di artikan. Entah apa yang sosok itu katakan. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang ada di otaknya sekarang. Aneh.

"Kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, _dear_? Oke, tak masalah—" akhirnya bahasa yang bisa ia mengerti keluar dari mulut sosok yang tengah mendekapnya erat. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dan menjalani tujuan utamanya tadi, kabur. Tapi entah kenapa pelukan yang ia dapatkan seolah belenggu rantai baja yang begitu kuat mengikatnya. Transparan tapi erat.

Sepasang matanya kembali membelalak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin sekaligus lembut menjejaki kulit tengkuknya yang sensitif. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk mulai melancarkan aksi protes tapi—

"_Now_ _the_ _game_ _begins_," sosok yang tengah memeluknya erat berbisik tepat di telinganya, membuat _namja_ manis itu bergidik ngeri. Otaknya mendadak buntu sehingga terasa sulit sekali untuk menerima dan menyimpulkan semua yang ia terima saat ini. Ane— tidak! terlalu aneh malah. Tapi satu yang terasa begitu ganjil sekarang. Sosok itu—sosok yang tengah memeluknya sekarang, berbisik tepat di telinganya tanpa hembusan napas.

.

-o0o-

.

"Sungmin-_ah_, _ireona_! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur disini? Jung _Songsaenim_ akan mengiramu membolos pelajarannya," suara dengan nada sedikit melengking mengusik telinga _namja_ manis yang tengah terlelap nyaman di sofa, mau tak mau suara yang diyakini sebagai suara temannya itu menariknya secara paksa untuk kembali ke alam sadar. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat kecil.

"Ah kau sudah merasa baikan, Wookie-_ya_?" dia—_namja_ manis yang diketahui bernama Sungmin beranjak untuk mendekati ranjang yang tak jauh dari sofa tempatnya berbaring tadi. Ia menggapai dahi _namja_ yang menjadi sahabat baiknya itu, Ryeowook.

"Entahlah. Tubuhku masih sakit semua, mungkin ini karena aku tidak terbiasa bergadang seperti tadi malam. Sudahlah, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau kembalilah ke kelas, aku tak mau Jung _Songsaenim_ mengiramu bolos," ujar Ryeowook dengan nada yang cukup meyakinkan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi tak apa-apa kalau kau ku tinggal sendirian? Bagaimana kalau aku permisi saj—"

"Nanti Kim _Songsaenim_ akan menemaniku," mengerti maksud Sungmin, Ryeowook langsung menyela kalimat _namja_ berbibir plump itu. Sungmin tersenyum lega walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin disini dan menceritakan mimpi anehnya barusan kepada sahabat yang selama ini menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi, _namja_ manis itu langsung linglung sekejap. Ketika ia mencoba mengingat lebih detail, pandangan matanya malah mengabur dan sedikit menggelap. Bukan cuma itu saja, semakin Sungmin berusaha mengingat tentang mimpinya semakin mengabur pula memorinya tentang mimpi itu. Seperti goresan pensil di atas kertas yang langsung terhapus dengan mudahnya. Entahlah, setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Kehilangan memori mimpinya sendiri. Sungmin agak menyesal juga padahal perasaannya mengatakan kalau mimpi tadi aneh sekaligus menarik untuk diceritakan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba kembali fokus dengan alam sadarnya, "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Kau jaga dirimu, Wookie-_ya_,"

"_Ne_, titipkan juga salam pada Jung _Songsaenim_ si _Ahjussi_ galak itu," Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil menanggapi candaan Ryeowook. Lantas ia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu yang menjadi jalan keluar ruang Unit Kesehatan Sekolah tersebut. Entah kenapa Sungmin jadi kembali berantusias mengingat mimpinya. Seolah ada hal yang begitu penting dalam bunga tidurnya tadi.

"Sungmin-_ah_!" langkah Sungmin terhenti begitu saja saat gendang telinganya menangkap kembali suara setengah melengking milik sahabatnya. Sungmin yang sudah memegang kenop pintu dengan senang hati membalik tubuhnya sebagai respon bahwa ia mendengar panggilan tersebut.

_"Waeyo,_ Wookie-_ya_?"

"Ehmm..aku—aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," salah satu alis Sungmin terangkat mendengar penuturan santun yang jarang Ryeowook gunakan kepadanya.

"Mwo? Katakan saja,"

"Sebelum kau masuk ke kelas, tolong pesankan bubur dua mangkuk ya,"

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untukku," jawab Ryeowook dengan raut wajah memerah malu dan sedikit gelisah. Sungmin mengernyit heran. Ryeowook benar-benar aneh sekarang. Apalagi ketika Sungmin melihat tumpukan mangkuk kotor yang tadi tidak di lihatnya ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dugaan Sungmin cuma satu, _namja_ kurus itu sakit karena lapar berat.

.

-o0o-

.

Sepasang mata _foxy_ yang berkilat gelisah tampak memperhatikan jalanan dengan tatapan yang begitu kosong. Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari bibir plump yang terpahat sempurna di paras manis tersebut. Tidak. _Namja_ itu bukan termenung karena mobil yang di tumpanginya terjebak macet, bukan juga karena supir yang memegang kendali mobilnya memutar musik dengan nada yang begitu sendu. Bukan. Bukan hal tak penting seperti itu yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua lewat lima belas menit siang yang artinya Sungmin sudah meninggalkan sekolahnya selama dua puluh tiga menit yang lalu. Tidak, dia tidak sedang membolos. Ini sudah memasuki jam pulang sekolah dan sekarang ia justru terjebak macet bersama supir setianya yang bergaya sedikit nyentrik.

Sungmin sudah melewatkan separuh dari harinya di sekolah dan selama berada dalam lingkup pendidikan itulah ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kegiatannya mulai berubah pola tak tentu arah, tak ada sedikitpun bagian dari kegiatan yang biasanya ia lalui di sekolah kembali ia lakukan seperti biasa hari ini. Semuanya berbeda dan mengejutkan baginya. Hei! Bahkan dia tidak jadi memasuki kelas Jung _Songsaenim_ karena sempat paranoid dengan kotak kecil berisi berlembar-lembar kertas tipis dengan tulisan yang sama dan dengan noda berwarna merah.

"Ini milik Anda, Tuan Muda?" raga Sungmin tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara bass milik supir pribadinya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela untuk menoleh sejenak pada supir muda tersebut. Sang Supir terlihat melambaikan sebuah kertas tipis dengan sebaris tulisan dan noda berwarna merah di sekitarnya. _Great_! Bahkan kertas tipis itu kabur dari kotak yang sudah Sungmin buang dan malah 'mengikutinya' sekarang.

"Berikan padaku!" saking kesalnya Sungmin sampai menggunakan nada perintah yang jarang sekali digunakannya pada pelayan maupun supirnya. Supir tersebut mengendikan bahu lalu menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke Sungmin, tanpa banyak bertanya supir tersebut kembali melajukan mobil yang dikendarainya.

"_Now_ _the_ _game_ _begins_? Dasar _freak_!" desisan penuh kegeraman keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Meski pada awalnya takut dan paranoid tapi ia sudah benar-benar muak sekarang. Jari-jari tangannya yang tampak terawat meremas kertas tipis tersebut hingga tak berbentuk. Ia benar-benar kesal dan menganggap kalau yang ia dapat merupakan perlakuan dari orang yang sengaja iseng mengerjainya —menerornya. Tapi siapa? Bahkan ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dan mendiskusikan ini dengan kepala dingin. Ryeowook sudah pulang sesaat setelah Sungmin meninggalkannya dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak sempat mendiskusikan hal aneh ini dengan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kibum? Lupakan! Dia bukan teman Sungmin.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda," suara Sang Supir lagi-lagi menyentakkan raga Sungmin kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sungmin menggerutu pelan mendapati dirinya melakukan hal yang selama ini jarang dilakukannya, melamun.

Tanpa basa-basi Sungmin turun dari mobil sebelum akhirnya membuang remasan kertas tipis dalam genggamannya ke sembarang tempat. Supir pribadinya hanya mengernyit dan menggeleng tak mengerti mendapati tingkah Sang Tuan Muda yang tidak seperti biasanya; tingkah yang menunjukkan kalau putra tunggal Lee itu dalam _mood_ yang begitu buruk. Namun lengkungan manis langsung tercetak di wajah Sang Supir ketika menyadari satu hal yang tadi di ketahuinya. Ya, setidaknya Sang Tuan Muda akan mendapatkan _moodbooster_nya di dalam kediaman keluarga Lee tersebut.

Sementara itu remaja dalam balutan seragam sekolah tampak menapaki kakinya di kediaman Lee yang begitu mewah. Mulutnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak begitu jelas, dahinya pun tampak terus mengernyit sedangkan wajah manisnya di tekuk sedemikian rupa. Terlihat jelas identitas remaja itu dari nama yang tercetak rapi di badge seragam sekolahnya. Lee Sungmin.

"Ah pewaris utama keluarga Lee, sampai kapan wajahmu mau ditekuk jelek seperti itu?" suara yang familiar sekaligus begitu dirindukan Sungmin menyapa gendang telinganya. _Namja_ itu mengernyit kembali sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang dewasa sedang duduk anggun di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"_Appa_! _Umma_!" langkah-langkah kakinya berkejaran di lantai mengkilat, Sungmin tak memikirkan hal lain selain menggapai kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk sepasang suami istri yang begitu dirindukannya.

"_Appa_, _Umma_, kenapa tidak beritahu aku kalau kalian akan pulang?" pertanyaan pertama terlontar dari bibir _namja_ manis bermarga Lee tersebut tepat setelah ia melerai pelukannya dengan Sang _Umma_.

"Ada sedikit peruba—err maksud _Appa_ ini kejutan untukmu, _Son_," Tuan Lee terdengar sedikit tergagap setelah mendapat tatapan dengan sorot penuh arti dari Nyonya Lee.

"Kau tidak merindukan kami, _chagi_?" belaian lembut mendarat di helaian surai halus sehitam arang milik Sungmin. _Namja_ yang duduk manis di samping _Umma_-nya itu terlihat mengangguk cepat penuh antusias. Senyum lebar yang tercetak saat pertama melihat kedua orang tuanya 'pun tak luntur sedari tadi. Cepat sekali perubahan _mood_ anak tunggal Nyonya dan Tuan Lee ini.

"Impianku setiap hari adalah sering melihat wajah _Umma_ dan _Appa_ seperti ini. _Umma, Appa, neomu neomu bogoshipo_," penuturan polos Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit manja disambut tawa ringan oleh ke empat orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Tunggu dulu! Empat orang? Sungmin langsung melemparkan tatapannya ke satu-satunya orang asing yang duduk santai di sofa hadapannya. _Namja_ paruh baya yang menyadari tatapan Sungmin itu berdehem kecil sebelum akhirnya Tuan Lee membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Ah hampir lupa! Sungmin-_ah_, kau tidak keberatan untuk berkenalan dengan _Ahjussi_ rekan bisnis _Appa_ ini 'kan?"

"_Aigoo_..kenapa tidak, _Appa_? _Annyeonghaseo, Ahjussi. Nae neun Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida_," ujar Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya hormat. _Namja_ paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Keluarga Lee selalu terkenal dengan keramahan juga kesopanannya, dan anakmu ini benar-benar berdarah Lee sekali, Tuan Lee. Sungmin-_ah_, kau cukup memanggilku Park _Ahjussi_ saja, ne?"

"Ne, Park _Ahjussi_,"

"Jangan ucapkan salam saja, Sungmin-_ah_. Park _Ahjussi_ ini yang sudah membantu _Appa_ mencarikan paket permainan pesananmu yang sukar sekali dicari itu,"

"_Jinjjayo_? _Midnight_ _Game_, _ne_, _Appa_?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sepasang iris yang memancarkan binar kaget sekaligus ceria. Sang _Appa_ tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk pelan, "_Gomawo_, Park _Ahjussi_,"

"Tak masalah, Sungmin-_ah_," Park Ahjussi kembali tersenyum teduh dengan pancaran kewibawaan yang begitu kentara tapi tatapan dari sepasang iris kecoklatannya sukar sekali untuk diartikan.

"Ya sudah sekarang ganti bajumu setelah itu segera turun untuk makan siang bersama Park _Ahjussi_, _arra_?" ujar Nyonya Lee dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah, Sungmin mengangguk semangat kemudian beranjak pergi setelah pamit kepada tiga orang dewasa tersebut.

.

-o0o-

.

Sepasang kaki pendek _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Sungmin terlihat mondar-mandir gelisah menapaki ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia merasa ragu untuk beranjak ke pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya sekarang. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Sungmin sibuk berbicara ringan di depan televisi setelah kepulangan Park _Ahjussi_ beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali bergabung dan melepas rindu bersama kedua orang dewasa yang sangat disayanginya itu, hanya saja dering yang masuk ke ponselnya membuat _namja_ manis itu terpaksa menahan keinginannya.

Sedangkan alasan Sungmin gelisah tak lain dan tak bukan karena kabar yang di bawa si penelepon itu padanya. Si penelepon yang Sungmin yakini sebagai Kim _Ahjumma_—_Umma_ dari Kim Ryeowook mengabarkan kalau kondisi Ryeowook tidak membaik bahkan _namja_ tirus itu sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit segala. Yang membuat Sungmin semakin gusar dan gelisah Ryeowook terus-terusan menggumamkan namanya, kurang lebih seperti itulah pengakuan dari Kim _Ahjumma_.

Puncak masalahnya sendiri adalah sekarang sudah pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit malam, hampir mencapai tengah malam. Sungmin ragu untuk keluar rumah dalam keadaan larut malam seperti ini —meski kedua orang tuanya yang sudah mengenal baik Ryeowook mengijinkannya. Tidak, tidak setelah _terror_ menakutkan yang ia terima seharian ini.

Mencoba menyelesaikan pergulatan batin, Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang ruang tamu. Ia kembali bangkit begitu merasakan benda yang sedikit keras menyentuh punggung pinggangnya. _Namja_ manis itu menoleh dan mendapat sebuah buku yang terasa familiar terselip di sofa. Tentu saja buku itu terasa familiar, itu buku yang sama dengan buku yang ada di pangkuan Ryeowook semalam. Buku petunjuk _Midnight_ _Game_.

Sekedar mengusik rasa gelisah, Sungmin membuka-buka lembaran buku yang ternyata sedikit berbeda dengan buku petunjuk yang ia punya. Buku itu di beri nama hangul pada sampul depannya, Park. Tak hanya itu, ada juga beberapa kalimat yang di coret dan di beri catatan kecil pada syarat-syarat yang tercantum.

"Ini pasti milik Park _Ahjussi_, tapi kenapa ia bawa ini segala? Tertinggal disini pula," Sungmin bergumam entah pada siapa. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ponselnya yang terus bergetar di atas meja saking terlarutnya dengan isi buku tersebut.

"Kenapa langkah keempat malah di coret seperti ini?" mata Sungmin menangkap syarat keempat, syarat yang sama di buku petunjuknya namun tidak jadi ia laksanakan bersama kedua temannya karena lebih memilih mengakhiri permainan mistis tersebut. Bahkan kalimat yang Sungmin dan kedua temannya yakini sebagai mantra penting tampak diberi garisbawah dengan tinta merah. Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika mendapati catatan tangan yang menyertai kalimat tersebut.

**Note: Syarat ke empat sebenarnya tidak perlu dilaksanakan dalam proses pemanggilan! asalkan dalam pemikiran dan hati pemain tertanam tekad dan antusias yang besar. Antusias itulah yang menyeret mata mereka ke MANTRA RAHASIA pemanggil Sang Midnight Man. Karena MANTRA RAHASIA merupakan kunci utama atau _keyword_ untuk memanggil maupun meminta pada Sang Midnight Man.**

"Kau tidak jadi pergi, _chagi_?" suara Nyonya Lee membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget dan menoleh padanya. Wanita cantik penuh aura kelembutan itu mengernyit mendapati anaknya yang sedikit aneh, "Kau pucat, sayang. Apa kau sakit?" punggung tangan Nyonya Lee yang terasa hangat menyentuh dahi Sungmin, Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"_A_-_aniyo_, _Umma_. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya merasa sedikit tidak sehat," ujar Sungmin lirih sesaat setelah ia menyembunyikan buku petunjuk yang lumayan tebal ke balik punggungnya. Nyonya Lee kembali tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap pelan lengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, _chagi_. Ini sudah larut malam, _Umma_ yakin Ryeowook dan Kim _Ahjumma_ mau memaklumi ketidakhadiranmu," Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan setelah menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya begitu rumit seperti benang kusut yang tak di ketahui ujungnya. Berbagai dugaan dan kemungkinan mengisi rongga kepala Sungmin. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu pula yang membuatnya semakin takut ketika menghubungkan seutuhnya dengan keanehan yang terjadi seharian ini.

Drrrt…drrrrt…

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca berhasil menarik perhatian si empunya. Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian dengan menggapai dan membaca teks yang tertera di layar benda berteknologi tinggi tersebut.

From: Kim _Ahjumma_

Sungmin-_ah_, ini sudah larut malam untuk menjenguk Wookie. _Ahjumma_ hanya ingin memberi kabar denganmu mengenai kondisi Wookie saat ini. Dokter belum bisa memvonis penyakit yang ia derita tapi entah kenapa napsu makannya malah semakin membabi buta.

Sungmin kembali mengernyit, dugaannya semakin besar dan kuat sekarang. Dugaannya mengenai semua keanehan yang ia alami. Mulai dari Ryeowook yang menderita penyakit aneh sampai _Umma_ dan _Appa_ yang pulang tanpa alasan yang kuat. Tentu saja buku yang ada di balik punggung Sungmin juga membawa pengaruh besar. Buku petunjuk -mungkin- milik Park _Ahjussi_ seolah perekat transparan yang menghubungkan tali penalarannya yang sempat terputus. Tali itu saling berhubungan dengan permainan yang Sungmin dan kedua temannya mainkan. Ya, bisa dibilang kemungkinan terbesar permainan mistis itulah penyebabnya. Dengan kata lain mereka berhasil memanggil _Midnight Man_.

"_Umma_!" Sungmin menahan langkah wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih begitu cantik itu saat hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu. Nyonya Lee berbalik dan melemparkan senyum lembutnya.

"_Waeyo_, _chagi_?" suara Nyonya Lee tetap terdengar lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ehmm..Park _Ahjussi_—dimana rumah Park _Ahjussi_?" Nyonya Lee sedikit mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Dia tidak tinggal di Korea dan seingat _Umma_ keberangkatannya kembali ke Jepang adalah tadi sore sesudah dia pamit dari rumah ini. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, sayang?"

"_A_-_aniyo_, hanya ingin tau, _Umma_,"

Saat itu juga Sungmin merasakan seluruh darahnya semakin menyusut dari wajahnya. Sungmin merasa kalau Park _Ahjussi_ –mungkin- mengetahui sesuatu sehingga meninggalkan buku tersebut, entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Satu kesimpulan yang begitu jelas tercetak diotak Sungmin. Park _Ahjussi_ tau banyak tentang permainan mistis tersebut.

Sungmin juga sudah yakin pada satu hal yang begitu di takuti sekaligus di senanginya. Kesimpulan dari apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Semuanya tak lain dan tak bukan terhubung dengan garis merah yang tipis dan transparan. Terhubung dan terikat jelas dengan permainan yang ia dan kedua temannya mainkan. Ya, permainan itu memang belum mereka selesaikan tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak berhasil memanggil _Midnight_ _Man_ dan membuat Penguasa Malam itu memenuhi permintaan Sungmin 'kan? Ya, meski tak menyelesaikan semua syarat mereka telah berhasil memanggil Midnight Man dengan keyword rahasianya. Setidaknya itulah penjelasan yang tertulis di buku petunjuk milik Park _Ahjussi_.

Kalau begitu apa kedua temannya juga mengalami hal yang sama? —maksud Sungmin apakah permintaan kedua temannya juga terkabul? Apa sebenarnya kedua temannya juga mengalami hal aneh sama seperti yang ia alami? Tapi kenapa Ryeowook maupun Kibum tidak ada yang mengabarinya? Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa ganjil dengan ini semua. Bahkan Sungmin dan kedua temannya belum melihat _Midnight_ _Man_ sedikitpun tapi kenapa—tunggu dulu! Melihat? _Hell_ _no_, kau sudah gila, Sungmin? Nekat sekali kau ingin melihat hantu!

"Suka dengan kejutan-kejutan untukmu, Lee Sungmin?" bisikan tepat di telinga Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu terlonjak kaget. Hawa dingin menerpa sekujur tubuhnya yang membuatnya sedikit menggigil namun ia tetap memaksa untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sosok yang tadinya dalam bentuk bayangan kita berubah menjadi sosok dengan jubah bertudung dengan warna hitam. Sosok itu duduk tepat di samping Sungmin dan memasang raut menyeringai; memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi. Sungmin terpaku di tempat dan tak bisa melepas matanya dari sosok itu. Bukan, bukan karena sosok itu mengerikan meski aura kelamnya begitu menyeramkan. Tapi karena Sungmin mendapati sosok itu terlihat 'aneh'.

Paras di balik tudung hitam itu tampak aneh dengan bentuknya yang tidak biasa. Hanya satu yang bisa Sungmin lihat dengan jelas. Iris matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat namun di selubungi binar merah gelap di sekitarnya juga gigi yang berjejer rapi yang sempat ia pamerkan saat menyeringai. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya lagi, ketika melihat kembali dua dari beberapa gigi yang sosok itu miliki ternyata adalah taring.

"Si-siapa kau?" sosok itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia nampak menggerakkan bibirnya dengan aktif dan keluar kata-kata aneh yang tidak Sungmin mengerti. Sungmin beringsut menjauh dari sosok yang tadi begitu dekat dengannya.

"SIAPA KAU?" Sungmin kembali bertanya, kali ini ia membentak keras dengan harapan orang tuanya mendengar dan menghampirinya. Jujur saja, dia takut dengan makhluk asing itu sekarang.

Makhluk yang tadi menggerakan bibirnya cepat dengan bahasa yang tidak Sungmin mengerti tampak menyeringai tajam. Ia berhenti melakukan entah-apa-itu. Sepasang iris gelap dengan sinar merah di selubungnya itu menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Kasar sekali kau pada tamumu. Lagipula kenapa kau terkejut? Bukankah kau dan kedua temanmu yang mengundangku kemari?"

"Aku tidak mengundangmu! Siapa kau?"

"Baiklah..baiklah. Ternyata begini cara manusia berterima kasih setelah permintaannya di penuhi, hah? Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah _Midnight_ _Man_ dalam permainan kalian. Aku berbeda dengan _Midnight_ _Man_ yang biasanya mendatangi permainan seperti yang kalian mainkan itu, mereka biasanya adalah Boogeyman dan aku adalah Incubus,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaaaaa….yun seneng plus kaget waktu dapat banyak review dan perhatian dari readers tersayang hehe #peyukciumReadersSatu2

Untuk saat ini yun belum bisa jawab pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan cerita -seperti : kenapa cuma Sungmin yang terikat? Padahal kan yang mainnya mereka bertiga- biarkanlah ceritanya yang mengalir dan menjawab perlahan semua pertanyaan readers seiring berjalannya waktu dan chapter, karena yun senang membuat readers penasaran hehe #digebukinreaders

Gomawo udah reviews, reads, favorites and alerts ni fict #bow

Review lagi, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03 : A Lullaby From Incubus**

Sepasang iris pekat tampak menipis dan memancarkan kilat tajam penuh pengawasan. Kedua manik yang tersimpan indah dalam lingkar matanya hanya terlihat segaris menunjukkan sang empunya tengah memperhatikan sesuatu dengan begitu serius dan penuh konsentrasi. Tak menunggu lama, lengkungan tipis langsung tercipta di paras manisnya ketika manik matanya menemukan hal yang cukup menghibur di seberang sana.

Pemandangan dimana seorang _namja_ bertubuh proporsional dengan identitasnya sebagai _namja_ terkaya di sekolahnya tengah menurunkan harga dirinya di taman sekolah yang sepi dengan berlutut di depan _namja_ berwajah datar, Kim Kibum.

_Namja_ berparas manis itu melangkah penuh keyakinan dengan senyum tipis namun mengintimidasi di wajahnya. Ia melangkah menuju kursi taman dimana sepasang _namja_ tadi terlihat di sana. Setelah melihat _namja_ bertubuh tegap pergi, _namja_ manis itu merasa aman untuk menghampiri sosok yang masih asik membaca buku di kursi taman.

"Sudah memperoleh yang kau inginkan, Kibummie?" kepala Kibum langsung mendongak dan mendapati _namja_ yang masuk ke dalam urutan orang yang malas ditemuinya tersenyum manis padanya.

Kibum menghela napas dan menggumam pelan sebelum kembali memasang raut datar di wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, "Aku kira kita sudah tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, Sungmin-_sshi_," Kibum melirik Sungmin—_namja_ manis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya kemudian memilih untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya.

"Kau ini selalu saja menyebalkan," meski bersungut karena mendapat sambutan yang dingin dari Kibum tak lantas membuat Sungmin beranjak pergi begitu saja, ia malah menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Sungmin kembali bersuara namun hanya mendapat lirikan tajam dari sosok namja di sebelahnya. Hanya lirikan sebelum akhirnya _namja_ itu kembali pada buku di pangkuannya.

"Tak ada," kalimat singkat keluar dari mulut Kibum setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan melimpahkan perhatiannya secara utuh pada buku tebalnya. Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memperhatikan wajah datar itu secara intens. Butuh kesabaran serta keahlian khusus untuk membaca air muka namja bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Yang kulihat wajahmu sedikit memerah setelah Siwon bertekuk lutut padamu tadi," kesimpulan pendek dari apa yang Sungmin lihat pada diri Kibum. Kesimpulan itu semakin kuat ketika wajah Kibum bertambah merah. Kibum tengah menahan malu atau mungkin tersipu, setidaknya itulah kesimpulan yang ada di otak Sungmin sekarang.

Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya membolak-balik lembaran kertas yang terselip di antara jemarinya. _Namja_ yang suka menyendiri itu menoleh sejenak, membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran ketika mendapati rona merah diwajah manis Kibum semakin jelas tapi mulai berada dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bertekuk lutut', Sungmin-_sshi_?" Tanya Kibum setengah berbisik namun terdengar dingin dan tajam. Wajahnya semakin memerah tapi bukan dalam artian 'manis' yang Sungmin simpulkan tadi. Wajah itu memerah seperti menahan amarah ataupun emosi.

"A-aku melihat tadi Siwon—"

"Jangan pernah mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Sungmin-_sshi_! Aku mau berada di rumahmu bersama kau dan temanmu selama sembilan jam bukan berarti kau adalah orang yang berhak mencampuri urusanku, kau perlu tau itu," ujar Kibum sarkastik. Sungmin terkejut mendengar penuturan tajam Kibum, bukan karena dia bodoh untuk memahami betul watak Kibum tapi karena apa yang dilihatnya ternyata tidak sesuai dengan yang ia duga.

"Tapi tadi Siwon sedang—"

"Ya, dia tadi berjongkok dihadapanku untuk memelas permintaan maaf dariku agar sepupuku mau menerima cintanya, bukan bertekuk lutut seperti apa yang kau simpulkan! Sudahlah, jangan menggangguku terus!" bersamaan dengan kalimat tajam yang ia lontarkan, _namja_ yang suka berkutat dengan buku-buku itu langsung mengambil tindakan untuk segera beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

Meski masih tak percaya dan merasa kecewa dengan apa yang Kibum lontarkan, Sungmin akhirnya memilih tak membuang waktu dan secepatnya mencegah Kibum pergi.

"Tunggu! Seharusnya—seharusnya Siwon bertekuk lutut padamu sekarang! Ya, seharusnya begitu," ujar Sungmin ketika berhasil menarik lengan Kibum untuk mencegahnya pergi. Ada ketegasan di nada bicara Sungmin yang membuat Kibum penasaran sehingga mau menghentikan langkahnya.

Kibum menoleh dan menentang safir gelap itu dengan tajam, ia tertawa sinis dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat, "Seharusnya katamu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena salah satu permintaanku juga Wookie sudah di penuhi,"

"Permintaan? Permintaan pada _Midnight_ _Man_ maksudmu? Oh _God_, permainan konyol itu lagi! Sekedar mengingatkanmu kalau kita belum menyelesaikan permainan itu, jadi mana mungkin permintaan kita di penuhi. Apa kau melupakan itu?"

"Aku tidak melupakannya. Kita memang belum menyelesaikan permainan itu tapi kita telah berhasil memanggil _Midnight_ _Man_ dan membuatnya memenuhi salah satu permintaan kita,"

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Koreksi kalau begitu, kalian bukan kita. Setelah mengingat-ingat, aku tidak mendapati satupun permintaanku di penuhi oleh _Midnight_ _Man_. Jadi, kenapa aku harus peduli dengan kata-katamu?"

"Kau yakin? Tapi sesuatu terjadi pada Ryeowook—"

"Aku tak heran jika namja menyebalkan itu mendapat masalah. Lalu, kau kira aku akan peduli?"

Sungmin mengambil langkah lebar untuk berada tepat di hadapan Kibum. Kedua tangan _namja_ manis itu bertumpu pada bahu Kibum kemudian menyelami sepasang iris dengan raut wajah datar itu, "Kibummie, dengarkan aku dulu! Ryeowook—Dia… dia menderita penyakit aneh gara-gara permainan mistis itu dan—dan kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kumohon… "

.

-o0o-

.

"Aku tidak tau pasti apa yang salah padaku. Awalnya aku hanya merasa badanku sakit semua lalu aku menyimpulkan sakitnya karena aku tidak terbiasa tidur larut malam seperti kemarin namun setelah itu aku malah merasa lapar yang tiada tara tepat setelah memakan dua mangkuk bubur yang kau pesankan, Sungminnie. Rasa laparnya sama seperti lapar sebelumnya yang membuatku kesakitan dan lemas sampai hampir pingsan. Bahkan jika tidak ada makanan yang melewati tenggorokanku dalam waktu lama, aku jadi muntah parah. Aneh sekali 'kan?" Ryeowook bercerita panjang lebar dengan keripik rumput laut di tangan dan mulutnya.

Kibum yang duduk di salah satu kursi kayu dalam ruangan tersebut mengernyit jijik mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk berkomentar. Jangan lupakan peristiwa yang membuatnya sampai disini, kalau saja nurani Kibum tidak bicara sudah pasti ia tidak 'terseret' sejauh ini.

Berbeda dengan Kibum, Sungmin justru memasang raut wajah kagum dengan binary mata yang sedikit diluar takaran. Berulang kali Sungmin terkikik geli dan mencubiti kedua pipi _namja_ yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan selang infus yang menempel di punggung tangannya.

"Mendengar kabar dari Kim _Ahjumma_ tentang pola makanmu membuatku bergidik dan mengira kau akan langsung berubah menjadi salah satu pe-sumo! tapi—omo! Lihat dirimu Wookie-_ya_, kau chubby! Kau semakin imut dan menggemaskan," jemari tangan Sungmin kembali menjangkau pipi Ryeowook yang tampak berubah drastis. Dulu pipi itu tirus dengan tulang pipi yang sedikit menonjol tapi lihatlah sekarang—kedua pipi itu menjadi chubby dan membuat _namja_ mungil itu semakin menggemaskan.

Ryeowook hanya nyengir lebar dan mengusap bekas cubitan Sungmin yang terasa sakit namun tak berniat untuk menepisnya, "Benar yang kau katakan itu, Min? Kau tidak sedang berbohong untuk menghiburku 'kan?"

"_Aniyo_. Kau imut sekali, Wookie-_ya_, sampai aku ingin menggigit kedua pipi chubbymu itu," goda Sungmin sambil terkekeh geli. Raut wajah Ryeowook tampak kaget meski sebenarnya hanya mencoba mendramatisir candaan Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau mengerikan! Tapi.. kalau memang aku terlihat tidak terlalu kerempeng lagi itu artinya keinginanku selama ini terkabul dan _namja_ aneh itu tidak akan bisa meledekku lagi," gumam Ryeowook menyeringai sejenak.

Mendengar penuturan Ryeowook mengingatkan Sungmin pada hal yang membuatnya 'menyeret' Kibum kesini. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin langsung menghentikan kegiatan mari-cubit-pipi-baru-Wookie dan mulai berpikir keras.

"Eh, kau kenapa, Sungminnie?" Ryeowook mengernyit bingung mencoba mengingat apakah ada yang salah dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, mata _foxy_ itu terlihat sayu dengan kilau yang mulai meredup, "Mengenai keinginan, aku jadi mengingat sesuatu, Wookie-_ya_. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hal buruk sehingga membuatku membawa serta Kibum kesini. Ada hal yang harus kita diskusikan bersama," nada suara Sungmin terdengar serius sehingga mampu mengalihkan perhatian Kibum yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah majalah usang.

Setelah mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua namja di dekatnya membuat Sungmin yakin untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya, "Ini juga berhubungan dengan penyakit aneh dan perubahan yang kau alami, Wookie-_ya_. Kau ingat _Midnight_ _Game_ yang kita mainkan kemarin? Ada—"

"Bukankah kita batal menyelesaikan permainan itu?" suara Ryeowook menyela dengan sirat tak mengerti.

"Biarkan aku melanjutkan kalimatku dulu, Wookie. Semalam _Appa_ dan _Umma_-ku pulang ke rumah—maaf aku tak sempat mengabarimu tapi bukan itu masalahnya. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ membawa serta rekan bisnis _Appa_ untuk dijamu sejenak di rumahku, rekan bisnis _Appa_ itu adalah orang yang membantu _Appa_ mencarikan paket _Midnight_ _Game_ yang kita mainkan. Dan coba tebak? Rekan bisnis _Appa_ itu meninggalkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tau ia sengaja atau tidak, ia meninggalkan buku petunjuk _Midnight_ _Gam_—"

"Aishhh… kau ini terlalu berbelit-belit, Sungmin-_sshi_! Membuang waktuku saja. Kau ingin mengatakan kalau rekan bisnis _Appa_mu juga bermain _Midnight_ _Game_ juga, itu 'kan inti kalimat panjang dan membosankan itu? Lamban sekali!" ujar Kibum diselingi dengusan pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit, Kibummie? Sungmin belum selesai bicara! Aku punya firasat tak enak disini,"

"Firasat tak enak? Bukankah kau memang penakut dan paranoid dengan hal-hal sepele dan tak masuk akal seperti ini? Aku rasa—"

"Kibummie! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyebalkan dan menyulut pertengkaran disini," Sungmin memperingatkan Kibum diikuti dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk tepat ke iris bening Kibum. Namja dingin itu terdiam tanpa syarat.

"Baiklah, aku lanjutkan," Sungmin menarik napas panjang mengambil pasokan udara untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya yang sempat pecah karena pertengkaran kecil tadi, "Buku petunjuk _Midnight_ _Game_ milik rekan bisnis _Appa_ berbeda. Disitu dijelaskan banyak hal yang tidak di jelaskan secara detail di buku petunjuk milik kita—Yaa.. walaupun keterangan-keterangan penting itu di tulis menggunakan tangan,"

"Memangnya apa isi keterangan itu sehingga kau menyimpulkannya sebagai keterangan penting?" Kibum tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku memang belum membaca keseluruhan isi buku itu, tapi ada satu catatan yang aku yakini kebenarannya. Catatan yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan kalau kita sudah berhasil memanggil dan membuat _Midnight_ _Man_ memenuhi permintaan kita,"

"Permintaan kita?" kali ini suara Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, Wookie-_ya_. Banyak hal aneh yang terjadi setelah kita hampir menyelesaikan permainan mistis itu. Hal aneh dalam artian keinginan kita di penuhi secara mendadak. Mulai dari _Appa_ dan _Umma_-ku yang pulang dengan alasan yang tidak meyakinkan sampai kau yang menderita penyakit aneh sehingga membuatmu terlihat sedikit berisi,"

"Jadi maksudmu kita berhasil memanggil _Midnight_ _Man_ dan membuatnya memenuhi permintaan kita?" ada sirat bahagia dari nada suara Ryeowook. Matanya berbinar cerah penuh harapan.

"Tapi kenapa seperti itu? Apa buku petunjuk yang kita gunakan tidak bisa menjelaskan ataupun menduga hal ini?" gumam Kibum yang mulai sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

Dalam hati Kibum bersumpah tidak akan bertindak gegabah lagi. Seharusnya sebagai orang yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata, ia menyelidiki terlebih dahulu 'permainan' yang akan ia mainkan. Apalagi permainan mistis seperti ini. Lagi-lagi fungsi otak Kibum menurun karena terlalu berantusias menundukkan _namja_ bermarga Choi itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Hanya saja dikatakan dengan jelas di buku petunjuk milik rekan _Appa_ bahwa kita berhasil memanggil _Midnight_ _Man_ karena kita sudah mengucapkan mantra pentingnya yang ternyata _keyword_ rahasia untuk memanggil _Midnight_ _Man_. Dengan kata lain kita tidak perlu menyelesaikan syarat ke empat itu asalkan kita mengucapkan _keyword_nya," jelas Sungmin seadanya.

"Aku masih ingat kalau buku petunjuk milik kita sengaja menyembunyikan mantra penting itu dengan menggunakan _font_—ukuran huruf— yang sangat kecil yang jika tidak teliti maka tidak akan tertangkap oleh mata. Aku memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan sekarang, dan salah satu opsinya adalah ada sesuatu atau hal berbahaya yang membuat perusahaan penerbit permainan ini menyembunyikan mantranya," kalimat cerdas dengan kesimpulan yang masuk akal itu berasal dari si jenius Kim Kibum.

"Berbahaya? —err mungkin apa yang kita alami ini cuma kebetulan saja, Min," tampaknya Ryeowook mulai tak terima keinginannya terkabul karena Midnight Man.

"_Aniyo_! Bukan kebetulan, Wookie-_ya_. Hmm.. apa dia tidak mendatangi kalian? _Midnight_ _Man_?" Sungmin terperangah kaget ketika kedua _namja_ itu mentapnya heran lalu menggeleng kompak.

Ada sirat frustasi di helaan napas Sungmin, kening _namja_ itu mengernyit menandakan si empunya tengah berpikir keras, "Aneh. Aku sendiri sudah bertemu langsung dengannya; _Midnight_ _Man_,"

"_MWO_?"

.

-o0o-

.

Sungmin melangkah keluar dari toilet setelah puas melepaskan hasratnya disana. Senyum tipis terpahat di wajahnya ketika membayangkan kembali ekspresi kedua _namja_ yang tadi di tinggalnya dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi. Tak ada salahnya mengerjai kedua _namja_ itu, lagipula ia butuh pasokan udara segar di luar untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia juga butuh waktu sejenak untuk mengatur cerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Sang _Midnight_ _Man_ sedemikian rupa agar terdengar logis di telinga mereka-terutama Kibum- dan —ahh jangan lupakan kekagetan dan ketakutan yang membuatnya menggigil sejenak ketika menyadari _Midnight_ _Man_ hanya menghampirinya saja.

Sebenarnya berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dalam cuaca panas yang lumayan ekstrim bukan ide yang bagus. Hawa panas dari sinar matahari bahkan terasa menjilat-jilat tubuh Sungmin yang berjalan menyusuri koridor dalam keadaan sepi. Ia tak punya keinginan lain selain menyamankan diri di ruang perawatan Ryeowook. Namun sepertinya keinginan itu harus tertunda ketika sepasang manik berkilau milik Sungmin mendapati sosok yang cukup di kenalnya tengah berjongkok di bawah pohon yang ada di taman rumah sakit.

"Kim Jongwoonnie, sedang apa kau disini? Mau menjenguk _uri_ Wookie, _ne_?" Sungmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa _namja_ bermata sipit itu dengan godaan kecil.

"Salam yang bagus, Sungmin-_ah_. Lain kali belajarlah untuk menyapa orang dengan benar," ujar _namja_ bernama Kim Jongwoon itu tanpa beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. Jemari tangan Jongwoon tampak sibuk mengelus-elus sesuatu yang menangkup di atas tanah.

"Kukira kau masih bertengkar dengan Wookie," gumam Sungmin namun tertangkap telinga Jongwoon sehingga _namja_ berparas tampan itu mengernyit kesal. Ia menghentikan aksi elus-mengelusnya sejenak.

"Aku memang masih dan akan terus memusuhi sahabat kerempengmu itu, Min. Aku pikir kau tak akan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu mengingat kau juga tau penyebabnya," ujar Jongwoon disertai dengusan tak suka. Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan asal mula pertengkaran konyol yang terjadi antara teman dan sahabatnya itu.

Kejadiannya tepat beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana Jongwoon yang merupakan teman baru Sungmin berniat Sungmin pertemukan —di perkenalkan— dengan Ryeowook, sahabat terbaiknya. Tapi ketika Sungmin meninggalkan mereka sebentar karena ada urusan penting tiba-tiba saja kedua namja itu sudah bertengkar hebat. Bukannya prihatin ataupun simpati, Sungmin malah tertawa geli ketika mendengarkan Ryeowook menceritakan kronologi pertengkaran itu. Ryeowook tanpa sengaja menendang Ddangkoma —kura-kura peliharaan Jongwoon yang amat-sangat _namja_ itu sayangi—. Entah karena memang kehendak Tuhan atau mungkin Ryeowook yang memiliki tenaga dalam yang terpendam, Ddangkoma tewas di tempat setelah peristiwa tendangan maut tersebut. _Poor_ Ddangkoma.

Sejak 'kepergian' Ddangkoma itulah Jongwoon jadi marah besar dan menganggap Ryeowook sebagai musuhnya sehingga tak jarang _namja_ yang juga bermarga Kim itu meledek dan 'membully' Ryeowook. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi itulah seorang Kim Jongwoon—persis seperti maniak yang terobsesi pada makhluk bercangkang.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau sedang mengingat peristiwa mengerikan beberapa tahun silam itu," suara sinis Jongwoon menyadarkan Sungmin dari nostalgianya. Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Tak akan ada yang percaya pertengkaran 'sengit' yang sudah kalian rintis selama bertahun-tahun terjadi karena peristiwa konyol dan menggelikan di rumahku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sampai kapan kau mau memusuhi Wookie terus?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sampai sosok Ddangkoma terhapus permanen dari ingatanku. Mengenai keberadaanmu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" terdengar jelas kalau Jongwoon sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Sahabatku menginap di salah satu ruang perawatan di rumah sakit ini jadi wajar saja aku ada disini. Yang mencurigakan itu kau, Kim Jongwoon, kau mau menjenguk Wookie-_ya_ 'kan?"

"Aissh.. kau suka sekali menggodaku dengan candaan garing seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memanjakan Ddangkoming dengan sinar matahari?"

"_Omo_! Kau ingin memanggangnya? Kura-kura panggang—hmm tidak buruk juga sih untuk santapan makan malam," ujar Sungmin seraya memasang pose berpikir seolah-olah apa yang ia katakan memang terlintas di benaknya.

"Ya! Kau jangan berbicara sembarangan!" dengan cepat Jongwoon menarik kura-kura yang tidak menyembulkan kepala itu ke dalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya secara protektif. Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Jongwoon yang kekanakan tapi cukup menghibur.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Lagian alasanmu tidak logis, sih. Masa menjemur kura-kura di tengah terik panas begini? Di bawah pohon lagi. Kenapa pula sampai harus ke rumah sakit sejauh ini segala,"

Raut wajah Jongwoon menegang panik seketika, "I-itu karena aku—"

"Kau penasaran dengan keadaan Wookie, 'kan? Ayolah Kim Jongwoonnie, sampai kapan kau mau berpura-pura dendam dan membencinya. Nanti perasaanmu itu akan ketahuan juga loh. Antara benci dan cinta 'kan garis batasnya tipis sekali," ujar Sungmin enteng.

"Berhenti meracau hal yang tidak jelas dan tidak aku mengerti, Sungmin-_ah_, pergilah," suara Jongwoon sedikit melunak di akhir katanya seolah ia takut Sungmin salah paham dengan mengira ia mengusir _namja_ manis itu. Bagaimana 'pun juga mereka adalah teman namun Jongwoon tidak ingin di ganggu sekarang.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku kembali dulu," Sungmin berjongkok dan mengelus pelan cangkang kura-kura di pangkuan Jongwoon, "Aku pergi dulu, Ddangkoming," pamitnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kesal Jongwoon. Sungmin kembali menegakkan badannya dan melempar senyum hangat ke Jongwoon sebelum akhirnya Sungmin mengambil beberapa langkah meninggalkan _namja_ penggila kura-kura itu.

"Sungmin-_ah_—" langkah Sungmin terhenti saat ia masih berada di posisi yang tidak begitu jauh dari Jongwoon—_namja_ yang memanggilnya. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya lalu mengernyit heran.

"_Mwo_?"

"—bayanganmu! Ada yang aneh dengan bayanganmu," ujar Jongwoon sedikit berteriak. Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia memperhatikan bayangannya yang terpantul oleh sinar matahari di atas permukaan tanah. Tak ada hal yang aneh disana sehingga Sugmin memilih tak ambil pusing dengan kalimat Jongwoon yang memang terkadang suka aneh. Ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Jongwoon semakin tercekat melihat pemandangan ganjil pada bayangan Sungmin. Jika Sungmin melangkah seperti itu seharusnya bayangannya juga mengikuti gerakannya. Seharusnya sih begitu. Tapi yang Jongwoon lihat bayangan Sungmin tidak bergerak sesuai irama tubuh Sungmin. Bayangan itu diam dan hanya mengikuti pergerakan langkah Sungmin dengan kaku. Satu lagi yang aneh dari bayangan Sungmin. Bayangannya terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari tinggi bayangan Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

"Aneh sekali. Seperti orang yang sedang dirasuki saja,"

.

-o0o-

.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras sekaligus merasa keki dengan tingkah mondar-mandir Sungmin. Mulut Sungmin tak berhenti mengoceh menceritakan kejadian real yang di alaminya; bertemu langsung dengan _Midnight_ _Man_. Logika Kibum masih memberontak keras menolak hal-hal yang selama ini tidak di percayainya kini malah berebut menukik masuk menerobos pertahanannya. Ia memang tidak mempercayai hal-hal mistis seperti ini kecuali kejadian di rumah Sungmin dua hari yang lalu dimana ia merasa harus membalaskan sesuatu. Ya, _namja_ bermarga Choi itu memang selalu bisa menghancurkan apapun yang ada di dalam diri Kibum dengan cepat, termasuk logikanya.

"—tiba-tiba saja bayangan hitam itu berubah menjadi sosok berjubah gelap dengan tudung yang menutupi beberapa bagian wajahnya," Kibum memasang telinganya baik-baik karena Sungmin sudah sampai di inti cerita yang menurut Kibum cukup menarik. "Aku tidak mengingat jelas apa yang sosok itu katakan tapi yang jelas ia mengaku sebagai _Midnight_ _Man_. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga mengatakan kalau dia bukan _Boogeyman_; makhluk yang seharusnya 'menemani' kita bermain. Dia adalah _Incubus_,"

"_Mwo_? _Incubus_? _Boogeyman_?" suara Kibum terdengar sedikit memekik membuat sepasang mata menoleh cepat padanya.

"Kau tau sesuatu, Kibummie?" Tanya Sungmin mewakili Ryeowook yang hampir menanyakan hal yang tak jauh berbeda. Kibum menghela napas berat lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Sepertinya 'menyeret'ku kemari bukan keputusan yang salah, Sungmin-_sshi_. Aku mulai percaya padamu karena apa yang kau katakan tadi pernah tertulis di salah satu buku yang pernah kubaca. Ya, aku tau sesuatu tentang kedua makhluk mitologi kuno itu. Hanya sedikit karena seperti yang kalian tau aku tidak antusias dengan sesuatu yang tidak aku percayai,"

"Lalu apa yang kau tau?" desak Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan dengan nada yang jelas menyiratkan kalau kedua namja itu sedang tidak sabar.

"Tak banyak. Buku yang kubaca itu menuliskan kalau _Boogeyman_ merupakan makhluk sadis dengan postur tubuh yang menyeramkan juga buruk rupa. Mereka biasanya hadir di tempat yang memiliki pintu dan selalu 'bergabung' jika ada pintu yang terbuka. Sedangkan _Incubus_ aku tidak terlalu tahu, mereka hanya di jelaskan memiliki aura yang kuat dengan sihir yang 'memimpin' hal itu lah yang membuat mereka sombong dan licik kepada makhluk sebangsanya. Itu saja," jelas Kibum enteng dengan raut yang selama ini akrab menemani wajahnya, datar. Sungmin menahan napasnya sejenak seolah satu helaan saja bisa membuatnya mati di tempat.

"Jadi— kita berurusan dengan makhluk sombong dan li-licik? Makhluk mistis dengan sihir kuat?" Tanya Ryeowook yang bahkan ragu dan berniat tidak mempercayai pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tau pasti karena belum berkenalan langsung dengan mereka. Lagipula itu hanya bagian dari mitologi kuno, bisa jadi apa yang Sungmin temui adalah Incubus sebenarnya yang jauh berbeda dari yang masyarakat desas-desuskan. Harapanku sih begitu," untuk kali ini Ryeowook kembali sependapat dengan Kibum, hal yang seharusnya jarang terjadi. Ketik Ryeowook menoleh sedikit pada Kibum ia berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat wajah datar itu menyimpulkan senyum hangat meski hanya sejenak.

"Lalu bagaimana setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin-_sshi_?" Tanya Kibum penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Sungmin. _Namja_ manis yang ternyata sedang melamun itu tersentak pelan. Wajahnya sedikit memucat dan ia mulai bergerak gelisah.

"A-aku kabur—maksudku, aku langsung melarikan diri. Setelah aku meninggalkannya, ia tak menggangguku lagi,"

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau kabur kemana?" suara Ryeowook kembali terdengar.

"Sebenarnya ini terdengar memalukan. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menertawaiku. Aku.. aku.. aku kabur ke kamar _Umma_ dan _Appa_ lalu tidur bersama mereka," wajah Sungmin memerah merasakan darahnya mendidih dan naik begitu cepat keseluruh wajahnya. Ia tak bisa menghentikan efek alami dari rasa malunya karena kalimat yang ia tuturkan. Tak hanya sampai situ, Ryeowook bahkan memojokkannya dengan tawa keras yang menggema.

"Memangnya wajah Midnight Man itu menyeramkan makanya kau sampai kabur ke dalam pelukan _Umma_-mu?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada mengejek namun raut wajahnya tetap saja datar. Sungmin mendelik kesal.

"Aku. Tidak. Lari. Ke. Pelukan. _Umma_," tegas Sungmin penuh penekanan. Kibum tersenyum —ahh bukan, ia hanya menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

"Jadi, apa dia menyeramkan?" suara Ryeowook yang sudah bebas dari tawa itu mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"Menyeramkan sih sudah pasti. Auranya menyeramkan sekali,"

"Bukan auranya, _pabbo_! Bentuk fisiknya maksud kami, apakah menyeramkan?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran dan sama sekali tidak sabaran.

"Bentuk fisiknya? Aku hanya melihat wajahnya, itupun tidak secara keseluruhan dan bentuk wajahnya —err 'aneh',"

"_Mwo_? Aneh?" suara Ryeowook dan Kibum bersahutan secara bersamaan. Sungmin menoleh kepada kedua namja tersebut, ia menyelami batu safir hitam milik mereka untuk menyerap energi keyakinan dari sana. Sungmin mengangguk mantap setelah yakin kalau kata tampan maupun indah tidak pantas digunakan untuk makhluk yang bukan manusia.

.

-o0o-

.

Gemerisik daun yang bergesekan menimbulkan irama yang menggema di kesunyian malam. Beberapa binatang malam terlihat ambil alih untuk mengisi kehampaan dengan beragam suara yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu pilu dan menyayat. Namun hal itu tak cukup membuat suasana sedikit ramai dalam kegelapan malam —yang hampir mencapai puncaknya. Bahkan suara angin yang bertiup 'pun bisa terdengar dengan mudahnya seolah element itu membawa sebuah bisikan yang menyerupai desisan ular.

Sedangkan di salah satu ruang perawatan sebuah rumah sakit terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan selang infus yang melekat di punggung tangannya tengah terlelap damai. Garis-garis wajahnya membentuk ulasan senyum tipis yang seperti mengatakan kalau _namja_ manis itu tengah memperoleh mimpi indahnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat _namja_ itu berbaring terlihatlah sosok yang seolah membeku di sudut ruangan. Entah apa yang membuat tubuh itu meringkuk kaku, entah itu karena dingin atau berusaha mencoba tidur dengan posisi yang aneh. Entahlah.

Sosok itu beranjak dari sudut ruangan dengan langkah gontai. Sebenarnya sosok bernama Sungmin itu enggan menghabiskan malam di ruangan seperti ini, tapi karena tidak ingin diledek ataupun dihampiri 'sesuatu' akhirnya Sungmin memilih menemani Ryeowook. Bukan pilihan yang tepat memang, mengingat Ryeowook termasuk orang yang gampang sekali tertidur namun sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terhenti mendadak ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara melengking yang membuatnya cukup kaget. Baru saja ia akan membangunkan Ryeowook namun ia urungkan dan memilih kembali ke sudut ruangan dimana ada sofa panjang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat meringkuk. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Tapi suara itu—

Bukan. Itu jelas sekali bukan suara milik binatang malam maupun Ryeowook yang saat ini masih menyelami alam mimpinya.

Cheonyeo Gwishin.

Nama arwah wanita pemilik jeritan melengking yang mampu membuat telinga berdenging dan bulu roma meremang hebat. Arwah wanita yang mengenakan baju putih serba lusuh dengan rambut panjang yang berantakan juga wajah yang jauh-sangat- dari kata cantik. Hantu –arwah- ini mungkin masih punya 'hubungan erat' dengan banshee –kuntilanak- ataupun roh wanita yang mengerikan lainnya.

Sungmin hapal persis mengenai makhluk itu dengan suara lengkingannya yang khas tersebut karena pernah diceritakan oleh Ummanya sendiri sewaktu ia kecil. Suara jeritannya yang melengking tajam seolah bisa menimbulkan pendarahan pada telinga yang mendengarnya. Mau tak mau Sungmin menangkup sepasang telinganya agar tak mengalami hal yang sama.

Merasa tak nyaman, Sungmin memilih merapatkan diri untuk mengambil posisi meringkuk dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari —memeluk tubuhnya dengan protektif. Kebutuhan akan udara yang teratur sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi. Pacuan jantungnya yang berdetak memerangi jeritan melengking yang belum juga berakhir. Padahal tidak bertemu langsung -hanya mendengar suara, tapi Sungmin sudah dibuat panik setengah mati oleh arwah wanita menyeramkan itu. Satu yang Sungmin ingat, jeritan Cheonyeo Gwishin selalu memabawa berita kematian maupun berita buruk.

"Menyukai _lullaby_—lagu penghantar tidur— yang aku persembahkan untukmu?" sebuah suara yang tidak asing membawa aura dingin yang menusuk —menembus gendang telinga Sungmin. Lagi-lagi makhluk aneh yang baru ia temui kemarin malam. Sungmin nyaris memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan namun segera ia urungkan mengingat eksistensi makhluk yang berbisik padanya. Makhluk itu bukan makhluk yang bisa diremehkan. Dia adalah makhluk Incubus, makhluk **licik** dengan sihir yang **kuat**.

Cheonyeo gwishin, hantu wanita malang itu menghentikan jeritan paraunya yang berganti dengan dentang jam yang menandakan kalau sekarang telah memasuki tengah malam.

"Aku menyuruh Cheonyeo Gwishin 'bernyanyi' khusus untuk membuatmu tertidur. Kau suka?" bisikan tajam dengan nada berpura-pura ramah itu membuat Sungmin beringsut tak tentu arah. Sungmin berniat membangunkan Ryeowook namun sosok bayangan yang bertransformasi menjadi makhluk berjubah gelap itu dengan cepat menghalaunya.

"Bertemu kembali, Lee Sungmin. Aku harap kali ini kau tak kabur lagi. Kau ingat peraturan dalam pertemanan? Tak baik mengganggu temanmu yang sedang terlelap. Cheonyeo Gwishin sudah membuatnya tertidur tanpa bisa kau usik," makhluk Incubus itu menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan salah satu dari dua taring kebanggannya yang tak Sungmin ketahui fungsinya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan komunikasi dengan makhluk licik sepertimu, menyingkir!" Sungmin bahkan menyesal serta merasa tak yakin kalau kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Terlalu sarkastik dan menentang.

"Wow.. wow.. licik? Sepertinya kau sudah dapat banyak pengetahuan setelah berdiskusi dengan teman-temanmu itu. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau gantian berdiskusi denganku? Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan," kali ini makhluk incubus itu tak berniat berbisik. Ia mempertemukan safir hitam kemerahannya dengan safir gelap milik manusia yang ada di hadapannya —lalu mengerling tajam.

"Berdiskusi denganku atau temanmu yang sedang berbaring itu tak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Kau tau kenapa Cheonyeo Gwinshi berteriak parau di sebelah kamarmu? Bisa jadi dia membawa berita kematian untuk temanmu itu," sosok Incubus dalam jubah dan tudung hitam yang sedikit kebesaran itu mulai memasang seringai lebarnya. Makhluk itu tau dengan atau tanpa ke-ikhlas-an manusia di depannya, yang ia butuhkan tetap harus terpenuhi.

.

.

.

TBC

Holaaaaaa~

Yun bawa chapter 3 lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya khusus buat readers tersayang yang udah mau berpatisipasi di fict yun ini, I love you all #dekapReadersSatu2

Oya, yun gak bisa bacot banyak2 soalnya udh ngantuk puol -_- jadi bagi readers yang merasa ada kalimata yang rancu atau kurang di mengerti, typo atau hole plot tanyakan saja di kotak review~ abis kadang saya suka khilaf apalagi di tengah malam begini #diintaiMidnightManKyu

Tak bosannya yun mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada pembaca apalagi pembaca budiman yang mau mereview #wink

Fict ini ada karena kalian guys

So, berikan asupan semangat untuk yun yaa

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04 : A Discussion and The Soul That Hold**

'**Jangan pernah berhubungan ataupun membangun komunikasi dengan orang asing yang berbahaya. Kita tidak tau bagaimana dan sejauh apa isi pemikiran mereka, **_**chagi'**_

Suara lembut penuh kasih sayang milik Nyonya Lee kembali terngiang di telinga Sungmin. Nasehat dengan nada cemas itu dilontarkan beberapa tahun yang lalu kepada Sungmin kecil, ketika bocah manis itu hampir di culik. Sungmin tidak memikirkan hal lain, sudah sepantasnya ia mengikuti nasehat itu agar tidak terjadi hal buruk lagi.

Ya, awalnya Sungmin masih bersikukuh dan berpedoman penuh pada nasehat _Umma_nya, ia tidak mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat pada orang asi—err makhluk asing yang ada di hadapannya. Namun ketika makhluk yang mengaku Incubus itu mengancam dengan menggunakan Ryeowook, Sungmin harus menyerah.

"Baiklah. Hanya berdiskusi," ujar _namja_ manis itu akhirnya, tanpa ada niat untuk menentang lebih keras. Pandangannya tertuju ke kedua manik dengan pendar kemerahan milik sosok bernama Cho Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

Remaja bergigi kelinci itu mengernyit ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tak berkutik apalagi berinisiatif mencarikan tempat yang nyaman bagi mereka untuk berdiskusi.

Sungmin mendengus dengan gerutu tak jelas, "Jangan katakan kalau kau mau berdiskusi denganku yang hanya manusia biasa dengan berdiri kaku disini. Ya! Aku hanya punya sepasang kaki yang bisa kesemutan!" umpat Sungmin yang sempat mengira sosok berjubah itu akan murka dengan kata-katanya yang sengaja ia buat sekasar mungkin; berusaha meyakinkan kalau ia tidak takut pada sosok dengan aura kelam itu, tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dengan nada yang terkesan meremehkan.

Makhluk mistis itu menarik sudut bibirnya menciptakan seringai tak ubahnya serigala yang mendapatkan domba buruannya, "Sudah mendapatkan keberanianmu kembali, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengambil langkah lamban untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Ia hanya sedang melakukan uji coba; melihat apakah ucapan penuh keberanian Sungmin selaras dengan perasaan _namja_ itu sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ketika dengan gerakan refleks Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya, membuktikan kalau masih ada ketakutan dalam diri _namja_ yang tingginya bahkan tidak melebihi dagu Kyuhyun.

"_Gotcha_! Kau sekarang tersudut, makhluk lemah," Sungmin tersentak dan sedikit panik ketika merasakan punggungnya menyentuh bidang datar yang kokoh dan mengalirkan hawa dingin.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Kyuhyun menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dinding dingin tersebut; menciptakan penjara kecil untuk sosok manusia di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apakah aku berhasil menguapkan keberanianmu seperti malam sebelumnya? atau keberanianmu memang hanya sebatas itu?" Sungmin mendengus kesal tanpa memperdulikan sosok dihadapannya yang bisa saja tersinggung dengan perbuatan kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak takut padamu,"

Apa yang Sungmin katakan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Jika Kyuhyun mau sedikit saja meluangkan waktu untuk memperhatikan sepasang iris gelap milik _namja_ itu, pasti Kyuhyun bisa menemukan ketakutan dan kekesalan yang mendominasi perasaan Sungmin sekarang.

"Apa aku terlihat menakutkan? Apa tudung dan jubahku membuatmu menilai bahwa wujudku menyeramkan? Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niat untuk membuatmu takut, _dear_," mengabaikan panggilan aneh yang Kyuhyun berikan, Sungmin berniat mengiyakan seluruh pertanyaan sosok berjubah dihadapannya itu. Tapi sepertinya jawaban untuk menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol seperti itu tak ada gunanya sekarang. Itu sama sekali tak penting.

Sungmin tersentak pelan ketika menyadari jemari-jemari pucat dan panjang mengurai helaian surai halus miliknya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat itu, bukan karena ia tahu pasti siapa pemilik jemari pucat itu tapi karena ia merasakan adanya aliran-aliran listrik berarus kecil yang menghentikan desiran darahnya secara tiba-tiba dan terhambat tepat dikedua kaki dan tangannya. Sungmin merasakan beberapa organ luarnya tak berfungsi total. Ia kaku dan mati rasa secara mendadak. **Benar-benar kaku dan mati rasa**.

Tanpa suara sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ke ceruk leher Sungmin, "Aku menjamin kau tak akan kesemutan meski berdiskusi denganku seperti ini selama seharian," bisikan dengan nada dingin itu membuat Sungmin tetap merasa bergidik. Sungmin merasakan hanya sepasang tangan dan kakinya yang kaku dan mati rasa. Tapi, saat sosok itu berbisik tepat di perbatasan lehernya, Sungmin berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak merasakan adanya hembusan napas disana. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu, mungkin karena sosok itu adalah makhluk mistis atau mungkin leher Sungmin juga mengalami mati rasa sama halnya seperti sepasang tangan dan kakinya.

"Kedipkan matamu! Aku hanya membuat tangan dan kakimu yang kaku serta mati rasa bukan matamu," Sungmin mengerang kesal ketika sosok dihadapannya kembali tertawa dengan tatapan meledek yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia baru saja akan mengumpat ketika merasakan mulutnya bisa digerakkan, makhluk itu benar. Ia hanya mengalami kekakuan dan mati rasa pada tangan dan kakinya. Dan itu jelas akan membuatnya terhindar dari kesemutan yang ia sebut-sebut tadi.

"Kau tidak membuatku seperti ini untuk menontonmu tertawa 'kan?" ujar Sungmin lengkap dengan tatapan dingin yang mampu membungkam Kyuhyun. Ia berterima kasih dengan ilmu 'bersikap dingin' dari Kibum yang mampu ditirunya dengan mudah.

Makhluk bertaring itu diam namun tampak tersenyum kalem, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau ia setidaknya merasa waspada dengan kalimat 'dingin' Sungmin. Kyuhyun justru merasa terhibur karena manusia yang berada dihadapannya ternyata lebih menarik untuk sekedar dijadikan 'korban' kebutuhannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita akan berdiskusi pelan-pelan. Membicarakan mengenai aku, kau dan perjanjian darah yang mengikat kita," Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari tumpuan dinding untuk bersedekap lalu tersenyum angkuh ketika merasakan garis-garis rencananya semakin jelas.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan perjanjian, makhluk Incubus?" nada suara Sungmin mulai melunak meski tatapan yang ia pancarkan masih saja tajam dan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun kalau kau mau tau. Selama aku disini aku lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu," sosok bertaring itu mengernyit ketika melihat Sungmin dengan lancang melemparkan tawa ejekan padanya. Kalau saja manusia itu sudah mengerti posisinya dihadapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran padanya saat ini juga.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau! Namamu! Cho Kyuhyun, _eoh_? Aku tidak yakin incubus punya nama. Apa kau incubus khusus Korea?" Sungmin tak bisa mencegah sejenis godaan kecil yang biasanya ia lemparkan ke teman-temannya. Ia menggoda atau lebih tepatnya mengejek makhluk di depannya tanpa sadar dengan posisi yang ia dapatkan saat ini, tak berdaya.

Sosok itu mengibaskan jubah depannya sebelum memamerkan senyuman kecil yang sedikit menyiutkan nyali Sungmin, "Ternyata kau memang tak tau banyak tentang Incubus. Kami ini makhluk sihir yang sangat kuat, pintar dan suka memanipulasi siapa saja, kau harus tau itu. Beradaptasi dengan dimensi milik makhluk lemah—err maksudku manusia seperti kalian sangat mudah bagi kami. Dalam beberapa hari aku sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri disini mulai dari bahasa, nama bahkan sikap. Hanya beberapa yang belum aku dapatkan disini untuk melengkapi taraf kehidupanku. 'udara' dan energi," sepasang mata _foxy_ itu tidak berkedip dan hampir membelalak mendengarkan penjelasan sosok dihadapannya. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah sadar dengan siapa dia berhadapan.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan 'dimensi kami'? Jadi kau tidak sa-satu dimensi dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja. Makhluk sihir yang sangat kuat tentu enggan untuk berada satu dimensi dengan makhluk lemah yang lamban seperti kalian. Sebenarnya semesta ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian — manusia duga. Kalian mengira kalau hanya kalianlah satu-satunya makhluk berakal yang superior di semesta ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

"Dimensi semesta ada berlapis-lapis, salah satunya dimensi milik kami yang tidak terjamah makhluk lemah seperti kalian. Dimensi kami berisi makhluk-makhluk superior yang bahkan berjuta kali lipat kuatnya dari kalian. Dengan kedipan mata saja kami bisa menghancurkan kalian. Tapi, seperti ada keadilan disini. Dimensi kalian berisi makhluk-makhluk lemah tanpa sihir tapi perisai yang melindungi dimensi kalian begitu kuat. Aku masih ingat sebanyak apa energiku yang terkuras hanya untuk menembus dimensi ini tapi setidaknya aku masih punya sedikit energi untuk memenuhi permintaanmu saat itu," kalau saja Sungmin memegang gelas kaca dengan tangan yang tidak kaku seperti ini sudah di pastikan akan terdengar suara pecahan gelas yang terbanting sekarang. Ia terkejut. Bahkan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendapatkan kembali suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri.

"Ja-jadi, itu sebabnya kau hanya mengabulkan semua keinginanku saja? Tidak dengan semua keinginan temanku?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Lagipula aku hanya membutuhkan satu manusia untuk menopang hidupku selama disini. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot memenuhi permintaan selain permintaanmu. Alasan khusus juga ada, darah Lee itu adalah darah yang cukup tua di jagat wilayah naunganmu saat ini. Leluhurmu yang pernah terikat dengan makhluk mistis membuat mau tak mau darah Lee yang mengalir ditubuhmu mengalirkan darah mistis yang mempermudah terjalinnya perjanjian,"

"Pe-perjanjian? Ta-tapi aku—aku tidak merasa membuat perjanjian apapun padamu," Sungmin tak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan keterkejutannya yang sekaligus menampilkan kegugupannya. Ia tak memperdulikan kalau ia akan terlihat lemah di hadapan Incubus itu sekarang. _Hell_, ia hanya ingin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya segera terjawab. Bukankah seperti ini yang dinamakan diskusi?

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. Pandangan dengan kilat geram memancar dari iris matanya, "Melakukan permainan mistis sama artinya membuat perjanjian dengan makhluk mistis itu sendiri! Secara tak langsung kau terikat perjanjian denganku, perjanjian darah. Hanya kau! Jangan bilang kau melupakan mantra yang kalian baca! Itu pintu untukku memasuki dimensi kalian," tanpa sadar Sang Incubus mengambil beberapa langkah yang menipiskan jaraknya dengan manusia yang berdiri kaku dihadapannya.

"Jadi, ini konsekuensi yang harus aku terima?" gumaman Sungmin membuat salah satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Kyuhyun kesal ketika melihat kepala dengan surai hitam itu menunduk dalam, membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk memperhatikan raut calon 'mainan'nya itu.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kalau kau setuju untuk memperbarui perjanjian ini setelahnya semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Sungmin mendongak membuat pandangannya mengarah tepat ke iris hitam dengan binar kemerahan tersebut, "Tapi, perjanjian apa?"

"Perjanjian —err aku menemukan kalimat baru tadi. Perjanjian mutualisme. Saling menguntungkan. Kau sudah mendapat keuntunganmu dengan semua permintaanmu yang sudah kupenuhi,"

Salah satu alis Sungmin terangkat, "Lalu keuntunganmu?"

"Mudah saja. Kau cukup menopang kebutuhanku selama berada di dimensi ini,"

.

-o0o-

.

Gesekan kertas yang beradu pelan adalah yang pertama terdengar dari kamar pribadi seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Kibum. Padahal sang waktu sudah memberikan arah apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pelajar berumur enam belas tahun sepertinya. Ia seharusnya tidur lalu bangun pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi sepertinya apa yang ia temukan di buku terlihat lebih penting dari kegiatan membosankannya—datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah.

**Incubus adalah salah satu makhluk mistis tertua dan merupakan leluhur vampire. Makhluk seperti ini diperkirakan sudah mengalami kelangkaan interaksi dengan manusia. Incubus mendapat 'pengusiran' besar-besaran setelah adanya kasus 'Penyihir Merlin' yang diduga dapat meruntuhkan kestabilan semesta.**

"Aku kira kau sudah tidak menyukai dongeng lagi, Kibummie,"sebuah suara yang familiar membuat kepala Kibum yang sedari tadi menunduk karena benda dipangkuannya kini mendongak disertai tatapan tak suka. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum menutup buku dipangkuannya dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak tau fungsi pintu, Heenim? Atau kau sudah tak menghargai privasiku lagi,hah?" _namja_ dengan raut wajah yang begitu feminim tersenyum sinis ke Kibum. Ia memilih merampas buku di pangkuan Kibum tanpa berniat membalas kalimat tajam yang Kibum lontarkan.

"Apa IQ-mu yang terlalu tinggi membuat otakmu rusak lalu dengan mudah mempercayai sesuatu berbau mistis seperti ini?" Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu tanpa kalimat pembuka apapun ia balik merampas buku di tangan _namja_ di hadapannya. Buku tebal terjemahaan dengan sampul bertuliskan '_Mythology of Incubus_'—yang sedari tadi ditekuninya.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku sedikitpun, Heenim! Kau sama seperti _Umma_. Kalian tak pernah membuatku bebas walau hanya sedetik saja," _namja_ yang dipanggil Heenim hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menghilangkan kesan menarik di wajahnya.

"Anak emas harus selalu di sangkar emasnya yang aman, bukan begitu, sepupuku? Aku harap buku dongengmu itu tidak menurunkan nilai-nilai indahmu, kalau tidak kau tau sendiri kemana nasib buku-buku sampah itu," tanpa menunggu respon Kibum, _namja_ yang memiliki pertalian darah dengan Kibum itu kembali menegakkan badannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Kibum sebelum akhirnya membalik badan untuk melangkah ke pintu kamar.

Desis kekesalan yang tertahan terdengar dari bibir _namja_ yang masih terduduk di atas kasurnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Ia mengharapkan orang yang sudah mengusiknya segera enyah dari kamarnya secepatnya.

"Ah Kibummie," mata Kibum menyipit ketika sosok itu membalik badan dan membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, "Apa Siwon sudah minta maaf padamu? Aku bersung—"

"Kau tau kalau aku tidak pernah mau mendengar namanya!" ada pekikan tajam yang menusuk di setiap kata yang Kibum ucapkan.

"Tapi—"

"Pergi!" _namja_ itu masih saja berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa berniat mengikuti perintah yang diselingi bentakan oleh Kibum. Ada kilat aneh dimatanya ketika menabrak kedua manik hitam berpendar murka milik Kibum. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya melangkah dan menutup pintu kamar Kibum perlahan.

BUGHHH

Buku paling tebal yang berada di atas kasur kini melayang dengan cepat ke pintu kamar dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup kuat. Buku malang itu berakhir di dekat kaki pintu dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang bercerai-berai dilantai.

Kibum memilih tak ambil pusing dengan nasib buku tersebut. Ia marah. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ingin sekali ia melihat buku itu menghantam tubuh sosok yang baru saja meninggalkan kamarnya bukan menghantam daun pintu seperti tadi.

Sekali lagi tak ada yang bisa mengerti rasa sakit dari apa yang membebani dadanya saat ini. Seperti sebelumnya, napsu membacanya menguap begitu saja tepat ketika nama itu di sebut lagi. Bukan bermaksud menjadikan sepupunya itu kambing hitam. Tapi ia sama sekali tak suka jika nama itu keluar dari mulut _namja_ itu. Tidak. Ia bukan hanya tak suka. Ia bahkan benci. Benci ketika nama itu disebut sepupunya sendiri.

"Aku membenci kalian,"

Hanya desisan tajam sebelum akhirnya Kibum menarik diri untuk memejamkan matanya dan terlelap. Ia tidak mau repot-repot merapikan bukunya meski tahu akan ada yang memarahinya nanti. Ia butuh tidur. Ia butuh matanya dalam keadaan terpejam. Setidaknya sebelum ada kristal bening yang mengaliri sudut matanya.

.

-o0o-

.

Setelah menempel secara paksa, salah satu bibir yang bervolume lebih besar melumat bibir tipis yang terlihat sangat merah dibawah sinar lampu yang temaram. Sepasang iris hitam tampak bersembunyi seolah tak mau tau dengan aktivitas organ tubuh yang lain.

Sosok dengan postur tubuh lebih tinggi terlihat semakin menekan bibirnya dalam, membuat sosok yang tengah menyembunyikan irisnya mengeluarkan suara aneh yang bertransformasi menjadi suara yang begitu menggoda di telinga sosok berjubah tersebut. Ia hampir saja mengikuti instingnya sebelum ingat akan tujuan awalnya melakukan kontak fisik tersebut.

Bibir dengan tekstur menyerupai huruf M tampak sedikit terbuka ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyakiti bibir bagian bawahnya. Tapi setelah bibir itu terbuka—menunjukkan akan suatu kesediaan, tak ada daging tak bertulang yang biasanya muncul di sesi seperti ini dalam ciuman menuntut yang mereka lakukan. Hanya ada cairan kental dengan rasa asin dan karat yang bersatu dengan saliva lalu menyelingi ciuman mereka.

_Namja_ yang sedari tadi terlihat _submissive_ dalam ciuman menuntut tersebut mengetahui ada yang 'mengusik' ciuman meraka. Bukan. Ia bukan sedang terlena dengan yang namanya ciuman. Ia hanya tak bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk menjauhi sosok yang sudah mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Tangannya yang kaku dan mati rasa sama sekali tak bisa menolongnya dari rasa perih yang menjalari bibir bawahnya.

"Unghhh.. " segala umpatan yang sudah ia siapkan buyar begitu saja kala pagutan bibir mereka saling melepas satu sama lain secara tiba-tiba. Sungmin bisa merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Hampir saja dia mati kehabisan napas dengan konyolnya hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Belum pernah ia berciuman selama itu, saking lamanya ia sampai harus 'meraba' setiap sudut paru-parunya untuk tetap mempertahankan hidupnya—atau mungkin ciumannya.

Ia tak perlu heran ketika sosok di depannya terlihat tenang dengan seringai tipis yang samar. Makhluk itu bahkan tak bernapas. Mungkin ia tidak memerlukan hal semacam udara bahkan untuk menghentikan ciumannya sekalipun.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah bersedia untuk memperbarui perjanjian kita?" sosok itu berbisik dengan wajah yang dekat sekali dengan wajah Sungmin. Tak ada tanda manusiawi disana, paling tidak sebuah hembusan napas yang teratur seperti halnya manusia.

"Apakah itu harus kujawab, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun Sang Incubus? Aku mulai meragukanmu. Kau bahkan hampir membuatku mati konyol karena kehabisan napas dalam cium—err maksudku ritual pengambilan darahmu yang aneh," Kyuhyun—sosok berjubah yang ada di hadapan Sungmin tertawa kecil. Tanpa berniat basa-basi lagi, ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap sekaligus mengambil setetes darah yang berlumuran diluka bibir Sungmin—dimana bekas taringnya tadi 'berkreasi'.

Sosok itu lantas mengeluarkan selembar kertas tipis yang Sungmin kenali sebagai kertas yang berisi permintaan dan tetesan darahnya juga teman-temannya yang bermain _Midnight Game_.

Sosok berjubah itu memperlihatkan kertas ditangannya tepat ke depan wajah Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menempelkan setetes darah—dari luka bibir Sungmin—ke permukaan kertas tipis tersebut. Tetesan darah itu merembesi serat-serat kertas, bersamaan itu Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan permintaan-permintaannya yang tadinya terlihat samar kini menghilang dari permukaan kertas seutuhnya.

"Lihat! Semua permintaanmu sudah hilang, artinya perjanjian darah diantara kita sudah diperbarui dengan campur tanganmu. Aku tidak main-main dengan apa yang aku katakan, Lee Sungmin. Kami—Incubus selalu 'menggenggam' kata-kata kami juga manusia yang sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan kami. Jika kau tidak melaksanakan perjanjian dengan memenuhi kebutuhanku disini maka—"

"Maka apa?" Sungmin menyela dengan rasa penasaran dan takut yang mendominasi perasaannya. Perasaan yang sangat tak mengenakkan.

"Maka.. maka aku akan membuat perencanaan yang 'indah' dimana kedua orang tuamu akan menyerahkan jiwa mereka secara utuh kepadaku. Kau tahu, semua jiwa yang terlibat dalam permainan sudah terkoneksi dalam lingkar tanganku. Aku tinggal menentukan waktu untuk memainkan salah satu jiwa itu termasuk jiwa pelayan yang berada di rumahmu pada malam itu,"

Sungmin mengerang kesal menyadari besarnya resiko dari segala permintaannya, "Kau!—"

"Ah, aku yakin kau akan setuju dan tak berani membantah lagi, Lee Sungmin. Jangan biarkan satupun jiwa jatuh sebelum kita menyelesaikan ritual perbaruan perjanjiannya secara sempurna,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Well_, kita butuh sebuah jiwa untuk menjadi segel pengunci perjanjian kita. Jiwa yang hidup dan tentu saja terlibat dengan permainan kalian. Jiwa yang akan menahanmu. Aku perlu jiwa tawanan agar kau tak kabur dari perjanjian dan tugasmu, Lee Sungmin," sosok bertudung gelap itu memasukkan kembali kertas ditangannya ke dalam saku jubahnya. Ia menentang manik mata Sungmin yang berkilat murka dengan senyuman tipis yang bahkan tak bisa disebut senyuman. Ia menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Dari bahunya ia bisa melihat dan merasakan ada jiwa yang tenang dengan raga yang terlelap disana.

"Jangan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh ataupun menyakiti Ryeowook!" Sungmin yang mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan makhluk mistis dihadapannya berteriak keras penuh penolakan. Sosok itu kembali menoleh dan menyeringai lebar.

"Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau tak mau repot-repot mencari jiwa terlibat yang lain, bukan? Lagipula aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Hanya menyita jiwanya di Astral sejenak sampai aku benar-benar yakin kalau kau tak akan kabur dariku," bisikan pelan terdengar sebelum sosok itu mendekat kembali dan menjilat darah yang masih tersisa di luka bibir Sungmin; membuat si empunya mengerang kesakitan.

"Ka—kau licik!"

Kyuhyun memundurkan kepalanya menciptakan jarak yang tadi sempat menghilang di antara mereka, "Kau tau pasti sifatku yang satu itu, Lee Sungmin. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita berasumsi saja, Cheonyeo Gwishin bukan membawa berita kematian untuk temanmu tapi hanya berita buruk, terdengar lebih baik, bukan?"

.

-o0o-

.

Seorang remaja berseragam sekolah berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan banyak buku tebal di tangannya. Ia tak mendapatkan banyak waktu untuk membaca semua buku di tangannya ketika mendengar berita tentang seseorang yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Bahkan selama jam belajar 'pun pikirannya menjadi kalut dan tak menentu. Tapi dilain sisi ia merasa kehilangan jati dirinya. Tak seharusnya ia mencemaskan seseorang dengan berlebihan seperti ini. Apalagi orang yang tak sudi diakuinya sebagai teman.

"Apakah kau teman Sungmin?" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan garis kecantikan yang begitu kentara menyapanya di ambang pintu besar kediaman keluarga Lee yang berusaha digedornya sedari tadi. Ia mengangguk pelan diantara tumpukan buku tebal yang dipegangnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut setelah sempat mengernyit bingung sesaat. Wanita itu memperlebar celah pintu rumahnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengijinkan remaja berseragam sekolah itu masuk.

"Masuklah. Mungkin Sungmin mau berbicara padamu. Sejak kembali dari rumah sakit ia tidak ingin berinteraksi dan melakukan apapun," ujar wanita Lee itu dengan nada cemas yang berlebihan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak cemas ketika anak semata wayangnya yang begitu ia sayangi berubah aneh dan terlihat menyedihkan.

Tanpa berniat basa-basi, remaja itu tersenyum paksa. Ia mengikuti langkah wanita paruh baya yang merupakan istri Tuan Lee. Sama seperti wanita itu, sekarang 'pun ia tengah gelisah dan cemas. Bedanya ia menggelisahkan kondisi dua _namja_ yang terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Siapa namamun, _son_?" pertanyaan Nyonya Lee mengagetkannya yang hampir saja menjatuhkan buku-buku tebal di tangannya karena kehilangan keseimbangan sejenak.

"Kim Kibum _imnida_, Lee _Ahjumma_," ujarnya seraya membungkuk hormat. Nyonya Lee tersenyum tipis melihat anak muda yang merupakan teman dari putranya, "Baiklah, Kim Kibum. Kau naik saja ke kamar Sungmin. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku,"

Nyonya Lee kembali memamerkan senyum lembut kebanggaanya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kibum sendirian. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kibum langsung menapaki tangga dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Ia perlu bicara dengan Sungmin secepatnya.

.

.

.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, Kibum langsung terkejut. Ia tidak pernah melihat seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasanya cerewet dan ceria kini tampak menyedihkan. Namja manis itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Kibum; entah karena ia tidur atau mencoba buta dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya sehingga Kibum tidak bisa melihat paras manis itu secelah 'pun.

Kibum melangkah perlahan untuk mendekati sosok itu. Tak ada reaksi, Sungmin tetap kekeuh dengan posisinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Perlahan Kibum berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan Sungmin setelah tepat berada di depan _namja_ manis itu.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kembali tak ada reaksi. Tak ada sahutan. Tak ada gerakan. Sungmin sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya selain bahunya yang sedikit bergetar menandakan si empunya tengah menangis dalam diam. Kibum menghela napas sejenak, ia benci harus melakukan hal yang jarang sekali di lakukannya. Membujuk seseorang.

"Sungmin-_sshi_, ada apa denganmu?"

Kibum tak putus asa untuk kembali bersuara dan membujuk Sungmin untuk membeberkan segalanya. Ia butuh informasi dari namja manis itu dan ia akan terus berusaha mendapatkan beberapa informasi meski harus bersabar.

"Ryeowook dalam keadaan koma dan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, kau sudah tahu itu, Sungmin-_sshi_?" sebenarnya Kibum tahu pasti kalau Sungmin mengetahui hal ini. Ia masih ingat kalau Sungmin menginap di kamar perawatan Ryeowook sebelum _namja_ yang dulunya bertubuh kerempeng itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mendengar kabar kalau Ryeowook koma tepat setelah itu Sungmin pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Sungmin seperti sedang mengalami _shock_ atau mungkin trauma. Kibum tidak bodoh untuk menebak apa yang terjadi dengan melihat ini semua. Sungmin pasti tahu sesuatu—atau mungkin semuanya. Termasuk penyebab Ryeowook yang mendadak koma padahal sebelumnya _namja_ itu hanya di infus dan terlihat tidak seburuk dan separah sekarang.

Kibum meletakkan semua buku tebal di tangannya ke lantai marmer tepat di sebelah tubuhnya. ia menghela napas lelah sejenak sebelum menumpukan kedua tangannya ke pundak Sungmin. Ia berharap kali ini Sungmin mau membuka mulut atau paling tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Katakan! Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Incubus-_Midnight Man_ itu?,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Heyooooo~

Ketemu lagi readers tersayang~ setelah yun sempat ber-hibernasi sejenak hhehe. Mian ya lama updatenya #kaburrr

Oya, mau klarifikasi ttg Midnight Game, ini game memang ada dan ritualnya sama dengan yang saya tulis tapi cuma saya tambahin di beberapa bagian doang. Ada yang mau coba tuh game? #smirk

Soal Incubus, Boogeyman dan Cheonyeo Gwishin; ketiga makhluk mistis itu juga ada dalam artian menjadi mitos di beberapa tempat dan yun dapet beberapa materi referensinya dari internet.

Oya, kalo ada yang kurang dimengerti atau aneh dan membingungkan tolong ditanyakan ya sebagai panutan yun biar gak lupa jalur hhe..

Maaf ya kalo chap ini atau yang sebelum-sebelumnya kurang memuaskan ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
